Night and Day's Moon
by Pink Lolita Tsukiyomi Tenshi
Summary: A beautiful young girl and her friend were found outside the Tsukiyomi Manor, 10 years later things start to get more difficult as Ikuto and his family have more secrets then their mysterious maid, Amu. Full Summary Inside!
1. Whispering Tales

A/N: Ok I'm starting "Night and Day's Moon" today. Happy Hoildays everyone! Like I promised I started my new fanfic on christmas and I'm starting violin lessons soon too! I'm so excited! Soon I will be able to play "Black Diamond" and other songs like that! HAHAHA.

Anyway this story was not in the poll I came up with it at the last moment and I thought this would be a good story. So I'm going to start this one. Like I said I have given you all three chapters and the prouluge to this stroy in one day. I might not update fast but I will try my best to. How about when I get 20 reviews total on the first three chapters, then I'll update?

So let the games begin!  
**-**

**Full Summary:  
****"Why does the Moon always shine in the Night but never in the Day?"  
That question still remains as it's turth starts to unfold. Night and Day's Moon was never theirs to begin with.  
Young master Tsukiyomi Ikuto was only 7 when he found Amu and Rima outside the family gates. His family took them in as live in maids. Ikuto soon took Amu as his personal maid and Utau took Rima as her personal maid. 10 years later Amu's little serect is soon to be out. Everything will soon be shatter...**

**Prouluge- Whispering Tales**

_Once apon a time there was two princes. Both were strong and handsom, one was dark and mysterious and the other was always socalible and bright. Because of their differences, everyone started to call them the "Night Prince" and the "Day Prince"._

_The Night Prince you could always catch out at night. That was when he was the most beauiful, sitting in the light of the moon. He was so intellgent and beautiful yet everyone feared him._

_The Day Prince seem to hate being out at night, he acted as if the night was its enemy but in the day he was so kind and sweet yet no one seem to look at him as they did the Night Prince._

_The Day Prince grew jealous of the Night Prince. He started to plan, to see how he could get rid of the other prince. He said, "There should only be one." And he believed that with all his heart. The Night Prince saw the Day Prince was planning so he fought back with all his might. Until one night a girl came and got hurt trying to stop their endless fighting._

_They finally worked together to bring her back to good health, while doing so both princes fell in love with the girl. Her beauty, wisdom, radiance, care, and love was unlike any other.  
Both the Night and Day tried to win her over yet it seemed like nether one of them were getting anywhere with this girl. Soon enough the Night Prince gave up on winning her love but she fought for him to stay with her. Both Princes were confused on why did she choice him when he was getting ready to leave but wouldn't talk to either of them when their both there waiting on her._

_And you know what she said?_

"_Why does the Moon always shine in the Night but never in the Day?"_

_Until this very day the story is still unwritten and no one knows the anwser to that question but I guess the only way to find out is to ask the "Moon" herself right?_

**To be Contunied...**


	2. The Meeting Pt1

**Me- Hey everyone welcome to "Night and Day's Moon"**

**Ikuto- Hey**

**Amu- Hi**

**Me- So this might just be fun! Oh MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Amu- ITS CHRISTMAS! yea!**

**Ikuto- whoa.**

**Me- Get in the spirit Ikuto! And do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto- Saka-Chan does not own shugo chara or any of its characters. Just the plot. Merry Christmas.**

**Amu/Me- Humbug!**

**Me- Anyway lets start the story!**

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

Ikuto's PoV:

I was 7 when I met her. The most beautiful girl, I was walking home from school that day. Utau, my younger sister, had left earlier. I had ditched the last two classes of the day and ended up falling asleep on the roof. Stupid I know but I couldn't help it.  
It turned out it started raining outside while I was sleeping so it woke me up.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this." I said to myself.

I could just see my mother getting on me about being out so late and at my age, she won't shut up about it.

I turn the corner to the family gates. Just as I was getting to walk up the gate, I opened my eyes to see two girls. One had long blond hair and was pretty short. The other had long pink hair and was average height. They were laying out on against the wall of the gates. I hurried to them, when I got closer I heard the pink haired one coughing alot. I shock them but it was no use both of them were unconscious. I turned my phone back on but before I could call anyone, Utau comes jumping onto my back.

"Utau get off! Go get someone, these girls are sick!" I yelled. She backed off and left back toward the mansion. Soon I hear my father and our head Butler, Hanzou, coming up behind me.

"Are they ok?" Hanzou asked me.

"I don't know. I tried to wake them but their out cold." I told them.

My father pick up the pink haired one and Hanzou got the blond and took them both inside.

It was hours before either one of them woke up but when one did it was the pink hair one. You could still see that she had a fever, so I didn't think she would be up long. I looked at her when I heard her making noise. When I got to her she was moving her eyes a little then opened them and looked around. Her eyes finally fell on me. They were a beautiful shade of yellow or maybe amber. She looked at me for a moment, I saw she wasn't going to say anything but I had to hear her voice so I asked her name.

"Nice to see your up. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Your name is?" I said friendly hoping to get a name.

She stared again but soon answered me. "Amu. My name is Amu."

"Amu what?" I asked.

"Just Amu. Where's my friend?" She looked around again and started to get up but I hurried and pushed her back a little.

"Your in no condition to be moving. Your friend is in another room, sleeping. Now lay back down, _Amu-chan_." I said adding a little seductive charm when I said her name. It made her look at me again.

"Hm." Was all she said. She laid back down and before going back to sleep she said "Thank you _Ikuto-kun, _for your help." She smiled at me and fell asleep again.

I smiled back at her. I got up and walk toward my room but stopped by Utau's room. She was playing that song again.

I knocked but she couldn't hear me because of her music. I opened the door to see Utau dancing to that song that she loved so much. I just there and watched her for some time before she saw me.

"I feel like I'm up there abo-abo-above the clouds  
Did you meet my speaker?  
Ain't he, ain't he, ain't he talkin' loud?" She sung.

Utau had the music video on as well. I looked at the girl who sung that song. She was suppose to be only 5 years old, she went by Mizuki Moon. I didn't get her though. She was so unreal, her whole look I guess is what was throwing me. She had long silver hair with big amber eyes and was an great dancer, at her age she could beat so many people in a contest. Its just crazy I say.

"Utau! Turn down the music!" I yelled trying to get her attendtion with her music being so loud. I scaried her. She turned it off then came and jumped on me saying I was spying on her and stuff.

"Why do you like her so much?" I asked making her shut up screaming at me.

"Because she is the most popular and I will become more popular then her one day. I will be Japan's number one pop star!" She answered. She kept going on and on about her but I stopped listening I was thinking about the two girls we had. What was going to happen to them when their better?

**To Be Contunied...**

**Me: Please Keep reading!**

**Amu: Yes do! Please R and R!**

**Me: Oh and the song used was "Energetic" by BoA**

**Ikuto: All links to the music used in this story and outfits will be put in Saka-Chan's Profile her on Fanfiction.**

**Me/Amu: Thank You! **


	3. The Meeting Pt2

**Me: Ok I'm back and its still the holidays! YEA!**

**Amu: So I'm a little confused. What is this about?**

**Ikuto: I'm your master ok?**

**Me: Thats not the whole story Ikuto! This story takes place in modern japan where there's still people who are rich and they have maids and people like that. Amu and Rima are "live-in" maids. Its about love and challenges ok?**

**Amu: Oh.**

**Me: Yup. Plus this is a story kinda like Romeo and Juilet but Amu's not from a family that hates the Tsukiyomis but there is a family like that. It is a love story but also I lemony story as well so keep your eyes open. Things will get steamy I think in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: *evil grin* Yes very hot indeed.**

**Amu: *Looks away from Ikuto***

**Me: Oh and this is the last fashblack chapter for a whole. *Points to the now fighting couple* Disclaimer please!**

**Ikuto/Amu: Saka-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or its characters just the plot.**

**Me: Thats right but I do make it better! hehehe**

**Chapter 2- The Meeting Pt2**

Amu's PoV:

After Ikuto left I started to hear music coming from down the hall.  
_"I feel like I'm up there abo-abo-above the clouds  
Did you meet my speaker?  
Ain't he, ain't he, ain't he talkin' loud?" _A girl's voice sung.

_Not bad._

Mizuki Moon, I know her music. I liked it actually. Key word liked. I don't care for her much anymore, she's such a letdown now. So unrealistic she is. A totally sell out bitch is what she is!

I clich my head in pain. God it hurt, I also felt my fever. I was burning up. When I lifted my arm I started to think. _Where were my clothes? Oh god!_ I looked at my hand and my hair, I just thought about it. Of why he didn't ask questions about my name. I hurry up and look in the mirror on the other side of the room I was in. My hair was pink, completely pink! My hair dye most have washed out in the rain, there's no telling how long we were out in the rain. When I looked at my hand it had sliver on it. Both of my hands did! _Oh god!_

"This isn't good." I said to myself

I'm too tried to do anything tonight. I went and laid back down feeling a little dizzy. In no time I feel asleep again. Still thinking.

_This can't be good._

Three Days later-

Rima's PoV:

I woke up two days ago to see some blue haired boy and a blond girl looking at me. I jumped.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He said almost laughing at me.

I just stared at him a second then looked around then back at him. "Where's Amu?" I asked.

"She's sleeping still, in another room." He answered me.

"Hm." Is all I said.

He started laughing at me.

"Whats so funny?" I asked looking annoyed.

"Its just _Amu-chan_ did the same thing. Are you two sisters?" He said.

I looked at him funny again. _Amu-chan? _Did he call her Amu-chan? Is this boy who I think he is?

"Oh by the way, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this is my younger sister Utau." He nodded his head her way.

I gasped a little. _This isn't good!_

"I'm Mashiro Rima." I said shaking a little.

"Oh nice to meet you. Is that Amu-chan's last name too?"

"No she doesn't have one." I said quickly. He looked at me weird for a min then turned to his sister. "Go get Hanzou and tell him that one of them has woken up."

She shook her head and left the room.

"Can I see Amu?" I asked. He looked back at me and held his hand out. I looked at it for a second.

"I'm not going to hurt you girl." He spat. So I took his hand and he led the way to Amu. When we got to her door it was locked. I knocked, "Amu, its Rima." I said.

I heard the lock turn and the door opened a little bit and she pulled me inside leaving Ikuto looking upset. She locked the door back after I was inside.

"Amu-sama. Are you ok?" I asked her. Then I saw her hair.

"What happen to your hair?" I asked.

"The color washed out in the rain." She said.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't stay here." I said.

"Yes we can. Why couldn't we? I'm not going back Rima." She said sadly.

"I refuse to go back!" She yelled as she started to cry.

I reach my hand out but she pushed it back.

"Rima please say something to make them let us stay here. They won't find us all the way out here." She said.

I just nodded. _Oh Amu-sama, what did he do to you?_

**To be contunied...**

**Me: Drama! What did who do?**

**Amu: Why am I a crybaby?**

**Iktuo: Why are you so rude?**

**Amu: Oh SHUT UP!**

**Me: I tell ya people! Oh Utau is going to sing soon so keep in touch!**


	4. School News

**Chapter 3- School News**

Ten Years Later-

Amu's PoV:

"Beep, Beep Beep Beep!"

I looked up and hit my alarm clock. "Damn clock." I said to myself as I looked at the time. 6:55am Oh crap!

I got up out of my bed and ran to my bathroom.  
"I'm late."

I grabbed my uniform and hurried in the shower. This isn't the first time.  
Ten years ago when I was 5 years old my master, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, found me and my best friend, Rima, outside in the rain. Him and his family was nice enough to take care of us till we were well again. I had a terrible fever from being outside so long as it was nice of them to let us stay. After I was better it was almost time for us to go but I begged Rima to say something that make them keep us. Fortunately they let us live here on the conduction that we work for them as maids. My master of course made me become his personal maid seeing as he likes messing with me and Rima hates him for teasing her but she got along with my master's sister, Utau, so Rima became her personal maid. The young mistress is nice to me but we do have moments where we fight.

We all get along with one another though.  
I got out the shower and got dress in my maid uniform. It was the usually maid uniform being white and black and all but mine and Rima's are different from the other maids because of us being personal maids, we get different uniforms to help show what level we are. Personal maids and butlers are the highest in the service pyramid, the only thing above us is the head buliter himself, Hanzou. He's nice though so there's no worry there.  
(A/N: There's a link to the personal maids uniform in my profile.)

As I was getting dress I heard a knock on my door then it was opened.  
"Amu. Your master has school you know?" Rima's voice said though my bathroom door.  
I opened it and moved pass her to get to my uniform. As I hurried to put my under dress Rima says, "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" I asked as I struggled to get my dress over my breasts.

"The blue bra and pantie set." She said like it was oblivious. She looked at me and started to smile.

"Let me guess. Ikuto-san got for you?" She said with one of her you-know-its-true looks.

"Maybe." I said as I put my thigh socks on, not looking at her.

"I knew it! He's always buying you things!" She said getting excited.

"So? You say it as its a bad thing." I was starting to struggle with my hair as I look at the clock. 7:25am. Shit. I was hurry trying to move faster but I hear Rima say "I'll fix your hair after you go get Ikuto-san up and out. It's just going to get messed up." As she opens the door for me.

"Thanks Rima." I started off then remembered. I turned around to her. "What's that suppose to mean?" She comes up behind me and pushes me toward my master's door.

"You know what I mean now go or he'll be late to school." I looked back at her but she had already left. So I opened his door. _Its so dark in here_. I walked over to his bed.

"Master. It's time to get up." I said as I tried to shake him a little but he did nothing. Of course he's not a morning person. I walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains open, letting the sunlight come in. After that I walked over to his bed. "Master its time to get up and ready for school." I said but still nothing so I turned around and got ready to walk to his bathroom and get the bucket but suddenly I felt warmth on my hand and I was pulled backward.

When I opened my eyes back up I saw those beautiful midnight blue eyes and hair that I've grew to love to see every morning. He was staring at me, holding my hands to the bed.

"M..m...master?" I manged to chock out. Then I see his legendary smirk appear across his lips. I then felt a kiss on my lips. Deep and full of passion. I could feel his tongue in my mouth. When he was done I looked at him again. His smirk returned. "Good Morning my _Amu-chan_." He said in his seductive voice. He loved to tease me like that. I just smiled back trying not to blush. "Good Morning Master." I replied.

"Your going to be late-" It was too late to warn him. He had already started his daily routine with my body. I felt him move my panties to the side and his tongue moved fast, going to work on my lower mouth. I started moaning a lot which only made him go faster inside me making me cum hard. I let out a little scream. He removed his head from between my legs and up to my mouth and kissed me again. When he was done he let my hands go and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Right before he went inside the bathroom he said, "Sweet as always, _Amu-chan_."

_Pervert._

Ten Min Later:

I had just got done making his bed. After what he did, just like every morning, I had to get new sheets. I heard the door open behind me. "So I saw you were wearing the underwear I got you." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my master in his pants but he wasn't wearing his shirt. I blushed a little and he could tell because he grabbed me again but not putting on the bed. He just held me from behind. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"You look good in blue. I should buy you a blue nightgown for you to tuck me in at night in." His voice was so smooth and warm agaisnt my skin. Then he bit my ear a little and I jumped right out of his arms, I looked at him, grabbing my ear. He had his smirk on his face.

"Your so sensitive _Amu-chan_." He said.

"Hm." I said and walked toward the door. When I reached it I told him, "Hurry or you'll be late Master." I tried to open the door but his hand pushed it close. He whispered to me, "Amu-chan say my name."

When I didn't say anything I felt his hands move across my body. He hit one of my spots and I moaned. I gave in to his demand.

"Please _Ikuto-kun_, stop, not now." I said in between moans.  
"Good girl." He said and his hands pulled away from me. _I cummed again, damn it!_

"Would you like the usually Master?" I asked catching my breath still. Before he could answer there was a knock on the door, then it opened. Utau-sama stepped in with her uniform on. She was in high school with Ikuto-san. He was two years older then me and one year older then Utau-sama.  
Utau-sama's uniform was white and black. She wore a bow that was green today but she always wore different colors. The uniform itself was mainly black with white lining and a white vest, also some thigh socks that were black as well. Utau-sama liked to wear her uniform in long sleeve verson year around. Utau-sama also wore a cross necklace everyday, same as her brother.  
(**A/N: Both uniform links are in profile thanks.)  
**Ikuto-san's was just the boy version black and white but he wore his differently. He wore the black pants and the black jacket with white lining but he didn't wear the shirt he was suppose to wear, instead he wore a solid color tight long sleeve shirt. Today's color was a dark red color. It always showed his abs nicely.

"Ikuto we're about to be late. Hurry up!" Utau-san yelled and hurried back out. She was upset.

"I guess I won't eat anything then. Sorry Amu." He said before going out of his bedroom and kissing me on the forehead. I hurried after him.

"Oh and Amu." He called for me. I walked up to him at the door ready to leave.

"I wanted to know if you and Rima would like to start going to school?" He asked.

"Oh its no late for me but Amu would love to go." Rima quickly said out of no where. She was coming down the stairs. I looked at her then back at him and just smile and nodded.

"Good to hear, you'll be taking a enteracne exam in two weeks ok?"

"Oh two? Look pretty boy I bet you she'll pass the exam in two days!" Rima said. I stared at her with big eyes begging her not to do that, but of course my master likes a challenge.

"You know what, chibi? I'll take that bet. Amu's a fast learner she could do it. I say she'll pass it tomorrow." Ikuto-san agreed. Rima got that evil grin on her face and so does he.

"I bet she couldn't pass it that soon you baka! But if she does I will take Amu's job for a day but if she doesn't then you have to buy me what I want to wear to my Misterss' party and I get to go." Rima said.

"Rima! Stop it you two!" I said but they ingored me.

"Deal!" They said in unison.

"I'll see you later Amu. Bye." He said as he kissed me again.

"Good-Bye Young Master Ikuto and Misterss Utau." All of us maids and buliters said in unison.

I waved and so did Rima. "Well I better go finish cleaning Utau-sama's room." Rima tried to leave but I followed her.

"Rima why did you do that? You know your going to lose that bet." I said irritated.

"It will be worth it. Plus if I take your job for a day I can get back at him for calling me short." Rima said with her evil grin.

"Amu I know your smart. I lived with you and your family since ever so I know that your like a child progy when it comes to school. Don't worry yourself." She said so calmly. How could she be so sure of me. I ran away from my old life with only her to remind me and yet as much as I went though to forget it seems that Ikuto-san, somehow made me feel better about it.

"Amu. Make sure you use your break to pratice some singing or dancing or something like that ok?" I hear Rima's voice move in though my thoughts. I look up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you forget that the academy that they go to is a performing arts one. They will ask you to do something of the sort."

_Great just what I need._

"Oh and this would be a great time to get something ready for Utau-sama's Birthday party. You know how she loves Mizuki Moon."

_Right, cut me again with that story. What am I going to do?_

**To Be Continued...**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Amu: Personally I kinda like it.**

**Me: No one cares what you think. Your going to be messing around with Ikuto anyway.**

***Ikuto nods his head slowly***

**Amu: SHUT UP! *Throws a brick at him.***

**Me: Yup. Please R and R!**


	5. The NoteBook

**(A/N: Sorry but the next few chaps after this one will be a little shorter then usual.)**

**Chapter 4- The NoteBook-**

**Rima's POV:**

This has to work. I don't know why it wouldn't.  
I just finished cleaning my mistress' room, she's not a messy person, its just with her being a j-pop star and all she writes alot of songs but then gets upset and starts one of desturction fits and then half the stuff in her room is broken. Then theres the fact she's not a very good dancer. I would offer help but I'm not so good at it myself but Amu is and she would help but then Utau-sama would know something is up. We can't let that happen.

"_So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time." _I heard someone sing. I walked over to the door the voice came from. "Wait whats going to be next? Um..how about the chours again? Yes that should work." The voice contunied.

It's Amu. What's she doing?  
I opened the door, Amu didn't see me at first. She was sitting at the piano in the music room. It's the room only few of us have accsse to becasue of the fact Ikuto himself plays the vioiln and Utau-sama sings and dances so this is wear they come. It's completely private to everyone ecept Hanzou, Amu, and I.  
I stood by the door and just listened, knowing Amu, she doesn't play with her eyes open.

"_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine_

_So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time_

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine" _She stopped again and opened her eyes to me.

"What's the song for?" I asked first. She blushed.

"When did you come in here?" She rushed the words out.

"Just a moment ago. What's the song for?" I asked again as I made my way to her.

"Oh its a gift for Utau-san. Do you think I captured her personailty well?" Amu answered well handing me the music sheet and lyrics. I looked them over.

"Yeah you did but I'm not shocked. Your good at this sort of thing. I do have one question though." I said noticing a notebook next to her on the bench she sat on.

"What's that?" I pointed to it. She instendly grabbed it and yelled a quick nothing.

"It's nothing really!" She was blushing again.

"Look here Pinky give it here." I don't nomally call her that but when she makes me upset, just like Ikuto, I'll her by a nickname she hates. We fought over it for a while before the pages were ripped out of the book and shattered around the room. Amu quickly tried to picked them up, as she was doing this I grabbed a few of the pages and read them aloud.

"...Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you  
Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see..." I read from the first page.

"...I've gotta stop my mind  
Working overtime  
It's driving me insane  
It will not let me live  
Always so negative  
It's become my enemy  
Save me ah ah save me ah ah..." I conutunied.

Another one said, "I am lonely, alone again  
Is this really just the moment where it ends?  
A fallen angel, a broken dream  
Will it end now, like an old movie scene?"

"Amu what are these?" I asked her, but she came and took them. After looking at her I could tell I hurt her feelings.

"Amu I'm sorry." She walked slowly back to the piano and sat there with her head down. I was getting ready to say something esle but she started talking.

"Rima, after seeing Utau-san perform for the first time. To know that she was able to perform like that because she wanted to surpass Mizuki Moon, made me feel good. Utau-san has such a passion for singing, what happen to mine?" Amu asked me. She looked like she was about to cry. I sat down next to Amu.

"I don't know. I can't answer that for you Amu, but maybe if you get back on stage you'll find it." I say trying to get some happyness back in her eyes, but there was nothing, only darkness and pain. I just didn't understand, why did she feel so much pain about her singing? When did this start? Then I remembered when she started feeling so bad about her singing, it was 11 years ago when she was four.

**Flashback-(From Rima's PoV):**

"_Rima dear, could you get Amu for us?" A older lady asked me. I shock my head._

"_Yes ma'am Hinamori-sama." I said. I left the room and went to get Amu. When I found her she was hiding in her closet._

"_Amu-sama what's wrong?" I kneed down to see if she was hurt and she was. She had a ring shaped bruse around her neck._

"_Where did you get this?" I asked while trying to see if it hurt. She jumped at my action._

"_Oh this its nothing Rima." Amu-sama said but it was very unconvicing but I nodded._

"_Your mother wants to see you." I said as I helped her up and help put on her pertty kimono that her parents liked her to wear in special events such as this. She also told me to make sure the bruise was covered. We then walked back to the room where her parents and the Hotori's where._

"_Oh there you are Amu. Come and sit." Her father said. Amu followed orders. I stayed close to her._

"_So you had said the oldest right? She would be the eldest sister right?" The man Hotori asked._

"_Yes, Amu is our oldest. She's very intellgent and talented. She's already at high school level with her studys." Mistress Hinamori said._

_The Hotori's looked surpised. "Wow! Thats amazing and she's only 4?" The woman Hotori asked._

"_That's right." Master Hinamori answered._

"_She's very beautiful." Suddenly said a voice from the boy in the room. They all looked at him causing him to blush a little. He looked like a little prince. The Hotori's smiled and turned back to The Hinamori's._

"_Looks like we have a deal then." They both said._

"_Great. Amu dear, meet Tadase Hotori, your new fiancee." Her mother said. Amu's eye grew big then watered with tears._

"_No! I refuse!" Was all she said before running out the room. Of cousre the boy ran after her and so did I. I saw him catch her and take into a room, I followed but did not enter the room. I listened._

"_Looks like its official then. Your mine now. And if you think your going to try and ruin anything then your life will end there got it?" I heard Tadase say but I didn't hear anything from Amu. Thats when I heard a bit of a stuggle going on._

"_You stupid bitch say something! Fine don't but get this, your singing days are now at limit got it?" He conutined._

_That bastard._

_Suddenly I heard something crush. I open the door and saw that Amu had hit him with a vase and she herself some new cuts and marks She was bleeding a lot but not as bad as Tadase. Tadase was bleeding badly and unconious._

"_What happened?" I asked but she started crying then her parents and his parents came rushing in._

"_What happened?" They asked but she wouldn't say anything, she just sat there in shock._

**End of Flashback:**

After that she got in a lot of trouble but she herself was never the same. When her birthday came around she was so drepressed it didn't make any sense, that was the day she sung her last song, "One Day". It was sad to watch but the song itself was beautifully sad.

"Rima." Amu said interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. "I want to sing Utau-sama's gift at her party. Let's make it happen." She said. It bought a smile to my face.

I stood up. "Let's give the Moon back her voice!" I said happyly.

She stood up too. "The Moon's light doesn't belong to either the Day or Night. It's all her own." I conutined. She looked at me confused.

"Amu, you might can't answer this question but do you know why the Moon fell in love with Night and not Day?" I asked her.

"No. I've never heard such a thing before." Was all she said.

I smiled at her again and said, "You will."

**To be contunied...**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Well how was that? Does anybody see where this going yet?**

**Rima/Amu/Yaya: KILL TADASGAY!**

**Me: No that wasn't it but just so some people know this story is an Amuto but it's also a really bad Anti-Tadamu. I personally hate that coupling but you know thats just me.**

**Rima: Everyone's opinon is different.**

**Me: Right.**

**Amu: The lyrics used were to the songs(in the order said) "Watch Me Shine", "Come on Closer", "Save Me", and "Will My Heart Surive"**

**Me: Yes thats right. Also the song "One Day" I wrote so if you wanted to see those lyrics then just let me know and I will included them in a Chapter. The other songs links are in my profile and please be aware that all the lyrics used in this chapter were not complete.**

**Yaya: Yup!**

**Me: Ok I'm done, you guys can do you.**

**Rima/Yaya/Amu: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. A Day's Work

**A/N: Sorry but My spell check isn't working weird...um but I'm a really bad speller so please just ignore the misspelled words!**

**Chapter 5- A Day's Work**

**Amu's PoV:**

I looked over Utau-san's last song, Heartful Song. It was beautiful, how could I match that?

"Amu. Come on we have work to do remember?" Rima called out to me. I nodded as I got up and walked to the middle of the room to Rima. We were going to pratcie the routine for my gift for Utau-san's birthday. I finished writing the song yesterday and I took the test. Ikuto-sama said he'll get the results today.

"Now I already contacted Nuriko-san, she says that she is happy to her from you and that we need to go see her today. Do think we can do that?" Rima asked me.

"Yes of course. It will be nice to see her again."

"Well you will need a new outfit and some hair dye. Nuriko-san has never seen you without the dye."

"Well I could ask Ikuto-sama if-" Rima shook her head.

"No you can't do that. We get paid today and what we do with that money is our bussion. Ikuto-baka will ask about it if you ask him."

"Not compeltely true, if its about an outfit he won't ask or hestaitae but he would pick it out. He has good taste actually."

"I don't want to know how you know but still he would know what outfit if he saw you so that can't be good."

"Well Rima do we have to keep a serect from him? I mean its not like he'll be upset or anything."

"Fine go tell him then."

I didn't want to but I didn't want to hide it either.

"Your right I'm sorry."

"Ok, now let's go."

**4 hours later:**

Nuriko-san was waiting for us in a her new office, she didn't realize it was me without the hair coloring.

"Hello Rima, you've gotten a little bit taller then last time I saw you." She smiled at Rima.

"Well who's this? I thought you were being Misuki?" She asked I started to giggle a little. Nuriko turned to look at me.

"Oh Nuriko-san this is her. You didn't know Amu's real hair color was pink did you?" Rima said before Nuriko-san said anything else.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Amu. I'm use to it. Well are you going back on stage as Amu or Mizuki?" She asked me.

"Mizuki Moon is the only star I want to be." I said confidentley.

"Good now let's get started."

* * *

**Ikuto's PoV:**

I was walking home from school when Kukai and Nagi basiclly knocked me down.

"Damn it you two! What the hell?" I yelled at them both. Off to the side I see Nade, Nagi's Twin sister and her friend Yaya. Nagi or Nagikiko Fujisaki and Nade or Nadeshiko Fujisaki are dancers but mostly Nade. Her brother however is more like Kukai, a sports person. Both Nagi and Nade have long pruple hair, Nagi wears his down while Nade wears hers in a high ponytail. I think Nade is the best dancer in the school lasted I checked. No one dared to go up against her well except Yaya but she failed even if they are friends Yaya didn't take defeat so well. Yaya Yuuki is a medium size child who also works at my house as a maid but she only works on weekends and half ass show up! Anyway she too is a dancer. Not much to say there.

Kukai Soma is my best friend I guess, very playful and loyal. He's a fun person to have around I guess, he and Yaya act like sister and brother because their both childish and hate doing work. He also is dating my little sister. Personally I don't even know what he's at our school for, I think Acting but he doesn't do much of anything anyway.

"So how's your sex slave doing? You didn't kill her or ship her off somewhere did ya?" Kukai said to me as he was trying to catch back up with me again.

"What? Are you kiding? He barely let her leave the house." Utau answered for me, coming up behind Nagi and to Kukai.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

"She's not going anywhere anytime soon is what I'm saying." Utau quickly said to me.

I just sruggled my shourders and smiled a little. "Maybe your right." I finally let roll off my tougnue. I soon felt a hand on my shoudler. I looked it was Nade.

"When do we get to met her?" She asked but I didn't get a chance to answer we had made it to my house. They were coming over because luckly we all got assigned a project coming up. We had to create something using all our talents at once which was going to be hard.

"Soon since she works here. Oh that reminds me." I pulled out the letter I had gotten from the headmaster. It was about Amu's test scores and what not. Everyone stopped around me right in fornt of the gates and watched as I opened it.

_Dear Amu,_

_Your grades on your tests were amazing! I haven't seen such test scores from someone outside the school before. Please be happy to know that you are welcome to attend Awaiting Stars Acadmey! Also here is copy of your scores:_

_Science-400/400_

_Litruature- 400/400_

_Mathmatics- 550/550_

_Engilsh- 400/300_

_History- 400/400_

_Creative Writing- 450/450_

_You will have a uniform waiting for you in the main office monday morning. Also you will need to perform something on sunday as well so we can see what area to put you in._

_Everything else will be taken care of after that so again thank you for attending Awaiting Stars Academy. We welcome you with open arms._

_~Your new Headmaster_

"Wow." Yaya was the first to speak. "Amu's brain must be big!"

"I don't know but I got to see what this is about." I said something isn't right, she took a school enteracne exam for a high school since she told me she never attended a school before and passed withen a day's time. What the hell?

We walked in the house, we were greeted of course but Amu and Rima was no where to be seen. So we went to Utau's room first, it was clean, Rima did her job. Then we went to my room, again clean, Amu did her job as well. As we were going to go their rooms Yaya yells at us.

"It's Amu-Chi and Rima-chi! Amu-chi looks really pretty!" Yaya yells as she was looking out a window. We all got to a window and looked at the girls running up the street and to the gates. Amu's pink hair was put up in a nice ponytail with curls in it her bang was down too. She was wearing a pink strapless dress that was ruffed at the bottom and the ruffles were white. A belt was around her prette waist, a chain sliver belt with a creasent moon charm on the end that hung on her hip. She also had on thigh socks on, they looked specially made, were pink and had wrips all on them. Amu also wore white boots, they made her look taller, and oversized gloves, both black. As beautiful as she was what really caught my eyes was the neckance she wore, it was the one I brought her for her birthday last year. (**A/N: Its a pic of the outfit that I found that one of my fav artist drew, I changed the colors and didn't put a couple of things of it but its still cute. The link is in my profile as 'Amu's serect Outfit')**

I charmed neckane that was more like a coller, it had lots of charms on it so it was too heavy to wear as a necknace.  
Amu and Rima ran up to the main door, as they were trying to get in the others and I went to the music room. I figured that they or Amu would come looking for Utau and I anyway. Amu has always been beautiful but...where did she get that outfit?

* * *

**Amu's PoV:**

"Rima, it is your fault! You were suppose to be watching the time you know Ikuto-sama and Utau-san get out of school at 3:55, why didn't you say anything? Its 4:30!" I yelled at Rima. She didn't look at me at all but I did see her move her shoulders.

"Don't worry so much, its fine. It's not like he'll get upset at you or something." Rima replied quickly. I didn't say anything back. We just ran.

When we finally got to the door and inside I ran straight to my room to change but suddenly my phone started ringing, then my cell phone. I ran over to both to see that my cell was only a text and picked up the house phone.

"Hello." I answered as I tried to read my text meassage. I had just got the cell today from Nuriko-san.

"Amu what are you doing?" I heard someone say on the other side of the phone. It was Ikuto and he was using his sedutive voice. _Oh god not now._

"I was going to change clothes master as all." I said calmly. I looked down really quick to see what the text had said.

"_Mizuki-san, you have pratice tomorrow with the dancers at 12:55. Don't be late!"  
-Nuriko-san_

"Come here now in what you have on. I have a few questions to ask you." I hear Ikuto's voice though my thoughts.

"But master-"

"Now Amu." _Click. _

Damn. I walked back out my room quietly towards my master's room but I stopped at the music room. I heard talking and Ikuto's voice. So I knock on the door. "Come in." I heard, so I opened the door and there stood Ikuto, a guy with purple hair, and another guy. Sitting by the piano was Yaya and another pruple haired girl. Then Utau-san at the piano itself.

"Um. I'm sorry I'm not in my uniform master!" I said quickly. it sounded all blurred together and he just smiled at me. Ikuto started to walk toward me which made me back up into a conner. _He's mad! Oh god he's mad at me!_

"Where did you get that outfit? Answer truthfully." He asked me. His eyes were staring right into mine.

"Um Rima bought it for me why?" I was scaried by now.

"Where were you just now?" He asked again.

"I was out, nothing important." I answered.

"Then why were you wearing that to 'nothing important'?" His smiled faded. Just stared at me.

"Um...I..it was just um..." I couldn't think of anything.

"Your hidding something."

"No I'm Not!" I said fast and yelled a little too. I hurried to cover my mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I-" He cut me off by pulling me out the room and down the hall toward his room. I knew what was coming next.

"Oh please master not that! Not now! Um I'm tried, my head hurts, um I have to study no clean up yes that! I have to clean! So if you would just let me go! Please!" I begged. As much as I wanted this I was too scaried to go though with it. I mean he always teases me saying he will make me if I ever yelled or lied and I can't prove myself here.

By the time I finished begging we were already in his room. He pushed me against the wall and held me there. Then he started to kiss me, first deeply and passionate then it got hotter. He started down my neck, moving around the necknace he bought me. Not daring to touch it. Everything else was taken from my body.

"Please... don't... do this..." I whispered in his ear but it was so unconvicing. He kept going.

"Tell me the truth." Was all he said, in my ear. His hot breath wasn't helping this situtaion.

"Never." I said back. He picked me up and put me on his bed. As he hovered over me, staring down on me I heard him say "Well then."

I started moaning loudly. To feel him skin to skin like this what I always wanted but...I can't...I can't do it.  
"Awww." So soft and smooth. Soon I felt him bit me, my weak spot, my ears. Thats when I came, after all the teasing, that made me cum.

"Oh please...stop." I said under my breath. He didn't hear me. I watched his head move to my pussy. I felt his tougne. "aawwww."  
It was all too much. I could feel myself going to lose it, but then...yes then I felt something else touch my lower lips. I looked down.

"Amu-chan, I'll try not to hurt you much." Ikuto said to me but I pushed at him.

"No wait. Please don't go this far if I'm just your play toy." I said trying to get up from under him. He let me up and I started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry I just don't want my feelings hurt...again." I contunied. Ikuto's hand moved so fast I couldnt see them. He pulled me into a hug. While embracing me he said, "Your not my play toy ok? I do love you." My heart skipped a beat or two. He loves me? Really? My face was blushing so hard I looked like a cherry. He let go of me to see his face. All in blue, beautiful.

"Do you mean that?" I asked. I was feeling a little dizzy at the moment, then I started to see images of my past all over coming my mind. I was going unconious and the last thing I heard was, "Amu-chan! Rima! Help!"  
"What did you do to her you idoit?"  
"Shut it shorty not now!"

_What am I going to do now?  
Well today was a hard, full, and passionate day, that's what I call a day's work._

_**To be Contuined...**_

* * *

**Me: Well how was it? Be honest!**

**Rima: Fun**

**Amu: Lemony**

**Yaya: Long!**

**Ikuto: Sinnful**

**Utau: Pretty**

**Tadase: Very creative**

**Me: WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN HERE?**

**Everyone: GET OUT!**

**Me: Yea you raper!**

**Rima/Amu: WHAT?**

**Me: *notices what I said* Who you?**

**Amu: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Me: *Repeats slowly* Who you?**

**Yaya:*answers question* I'm Yaya Yuuki and this is Amu-chi and thats Rima and-**

**Rima: She knows who we are.**

**Yaya/Me: *Nods at each other* Who you?**

**Rima: Don't.**

**Yaya/Me: Who me?**

**Rima: Stop it or I'll-**

**Yaya/Me: Who we?**

**Rima: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Yaya/Me: I sleep on couch?**

**Rima: WHAT?**

**Ikuto/Utau: Please read and Review so Saka-chan may contunie this story.**

**Me: Yes please! *Rima is trying to kill Yaya and me***


	7. First Time for Everything Part 1

**Saka-Chan here! I just want to say all the ones who are following and reading this story, thank you so much! And for the ones who are reviewing, Thank you even more! Ok so I thought that I try something new in this chapter with my lemons. There were some reviews saying my lemons are a bit weak and I think so too so I thought I try something a litle different seeing as I can write a rape lemon but not a real one. Weird right?**

**So yeah. Please Tell me what you think so that this story gets better and stay better too.**

**Chapter 6- First Time for Everything Part 1**

**Amu's PoV:**

I start school today. I'm so happy. After I got over my fever, Ikuto-san went with me to pick up my uniform.  
I put on my uniform with my charm necknace and put my hair down. It seems that it grew again.

When I got done I walked to my master's room. When I tried to open the door it was locked. _Not again._

"Master Ikuto please don't lock the door. We talked about this." I knocked on the door.

I forgot it was spring and he acts very strange in the springtime even though its my favorite season.

"Amu. Please go with Utau to the school." I heard Ikuto-san voice say, very much weak.

"Is everything ok Master? Please let me in." I plead. He hestainates but askes, "Are you wearing your new uniform?"

I was puzzled at the question but answered. "Yes I am, its a little tight and all but what does that have to do with-" I was cut off by being pulled into his room. I felt his arms around me. I looked up to see his shappire eyes ususlly deep but today his eyes were filled with loning and desire.

"Master...are you ok?" I was trying not to get caught up in in his eyes. He didn't answer me just stared at me with those eyes. Suddenly his eyes break away from me and he turns away from me toward his window.

"Master..." I tried to get close to him.  
"Amu, lets go. We'll be late." Ikuto-san said as his blank expression seemed to linger. He walked pass me and opened the door, my eyes just watched him. He turns around before leaving.  
"Come on Amu. I'm going to walk you to school." He told me as his smirk returned. When I didn't move his smirk quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared. I must have blanked out for a second because he was right in front of me! I didn't see him move! Next thing I know I see Ikuto-san's hand rushed and hit the wall next to my head. His face not looking at me but his voice came cold across me, reminding me of the past I tried to escape.

"Don't tell anyone about this or they'll replace you. Got that _Amu-chan_?" He said. His seducive tone when he said my name made me heat up. All I could do is nod my head, agreeing to what he said. He moved his hand and looked up at me with his smile.  
"Ready Amu?" He asked me. I was still in shock of his ten second personialty change but after a few minutes I was ok and we left the manor.

When we made it to the school's front gates I got nervous and stopped. Ikuto-san looked back.  
"What's wrong Amu?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Oh nothing Master." He smiled a little at me as he leaned over me. "You don't have to call me master at school you know. Just Ikuto-kun would be fine." He said though his smirk.

"You just want me to say your name." I repiled.  
"I don't deline that but it wouldn't be good for the other girls if you called me that ok?" He said before stealing a kiss from me.

"Come on. The others are waiting for us." He says smiling as he trys to leave me behind.

When we get to the main door, there was some of his friends, waiting for us.

"Amu it's nice to see your well." A girl with purple hair said to me.  
"Amu-Chi feeling better?" Yaya asks me. I smile and nod.

"Hello Amu, I'm Nagikiko Fujisaki and that's my sister, Nadeshiko but you can call me Nagi." He smiled at me.

"And you can call me Nade." She smiled too. They look like each other so much. It's cute.

"It's Amu!"  
"It took you two long enough!" I looked over in the driection of the voices. It was Utau-san and her boyfriend, Kukai Soma. He's a baka but fun to be around.

"Come on give it here." Utau-san told me as she broke apart me and Ikuto-san but I didn't know what she was talking about. It must have shown on my face because Nade came over. "She means your scheulde Amu, she whats to see your schedule." Nade told me. I reached into my bag and gave them my scheudle.

_Amu's Scheudle:_

_1__st__ Class- Paint  
2__nd__ Class- Voice  
3__rd__ Class- English  
4__th__ Class- Math  
5__th__ Class- Dance  
6__th__ Class- Science  
7__th__ Class- History  
8__th__ Class- Creative Writing  
9__th__ Class- Insturment_

"Oh what do you know? You have most of your classes with Utau and I. You also have a couple classes with Ikuto and Kukai. Utau, Yaya, and I take Dance." Nade informed me.

"Thats a good thing isn't it?" Ikuto-san said.  
"Nevermind Ikuto's prevented thoughts, let's go to your locker Amu." Utau says as she pulls though the hall towards the lockers. Well we were trying to get my locker open I asked Nade "Where are all the students?"

"Oh we're here early, a lot of the other students don't come in till 2 mintuies before the first bell." She answered.

After Utau got my locker open she told when I was able to come back.  
"Ok so after voice class you come back to your locker and get your English and Math textbooks." She started.

"Then you come back to your locker after math to put your books back in and head to the dance locker room where you would keep your dance clothes." Nade contuined.

"After that class you would change, of course, and come back to your locker, grab your textbooks for Science and History class. We don't use a textbook for creative writing but you will have a special notebook for that class. The teacher will give you one." Nagi said.

"Last but not least you have Instrument with me so you would put your books back in your locker. You will be given a music book in class and there we'll figure out what intrsument is good for you." Ikuto finished.

"So all and all you have...4 lockers. A main locker, a dance locker, art locker, and intrsument locker if its one that can go in one." Kukai said.

I tried to take that all in. It was so much at once I mean how many lockers does one person need?

"Wow so many lockers. Oh wait I didn't bring any dance clothes." I said.

"It's ok we already took care of that." Nade and Utau smiled.

This was going to be a long day.

**To be contunied...**

**Me: Ok so there wasn't an lemon in this chapter but there will be one in the next so I need at least 19 or 20 reviews.**

**Thank You!**


	8. First Time for Everything Part 2

**Me: Yo! My last reviewer asked about Ikuto's-**

**Ikuto: What about me?**

**Me: SHUT UP! (Throws a brick at him)**

**Amu: You were going to say something about Ikuto's personality right Saka-chan?**

**Me: Yup! I brought this up because it's apart of the plot in the story. Remember I said that this story is kinda like Romeo and Juliet?**

**Ikuto: I remember that.**

**Amu: Me too! What's the about again?**

**Me: Well Juliet's family is trying to get married into the family that hates Romeo's family. Which to put it in SC terms, The Hinamori's are trying to get married into the family that hates The Tsukiyomi family. That's a reason why Amu never tells Ikuto her whole name.**

**Amu: Ok but that doesn't explain Ikuto.**

**Me: In due time it will Amu-chan! You know I'm full of surprises!**

**Ikuto: (under his breath) And other things.**

**Me: What was that? (Stands next to him with a bat)**

**Ikuto: Oh Nothing.**

**Amu: Saka-chan doesn't own any Shugo Chara characters. Just the plot and soon to be OC's.**

**Me: SHUT UP AMU!**

**Amu: Sorry!**

**Me: LEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- First Time For Everything Part 2**

**Amu's PoV:**

Utau and I were walking in the hall on our way to dance class. We were talking like we've never talked before. It was weird because she has always been nice its just well I guess we never really had time to talk.

"Amu look, the cherry blossoms are beauiful. Spring is almost here." I watch Utau stop by the window.  
Her comment made me remember what happened this morning. As the flashes of Ikuto came rushing though my head, one of them scared me more then the others. His eyes were so cold. I finally tried to shake it off.

"Um...Utau-san? Could I ask you something?" I called out to her.

She turned to face me. "About?" She looked serious.

"About Ikuto-san, he was acting werid this morning. It scared me and I meant to ask earlier but I always forgot." I said quickly. As I finished Utau's expression changed. She was no longer serious but scared.

She rushed to me. "What did he do to you? He didn't hurt you did he?" The questions came rushing out her mouth. The fear in her eyes were screaming.

"He didn't do anything to me. What's going on?" I asked her back. Her expression seemed to clam down, she started to walk away.

"It's nothing Amu, just a family secret. He'll tell you when the time is right but until then don't mention this to our parents or anyone else who works in the manor. Our parents will replace you if you say something." She tells me as I run to catch up with her.

What the hell is going on? I kept asking myself until I hear something. I stop and turn around to see there was no one in the hallway with us.

"What is it Amu?" I hear Utau-san ask me but I just shock it off. "Oh its nothing." I return to her side and we walk to the dance hall.

_I'm sure I heard someone._

* * *

**Out:**

A young boy with short blonde hair stood around the Connor from Amu and Utau, who stood in the hallway talking. He smiles to himself.

"So that's where you been Amu-chan. At the Tsukiyomi Manor." He chuckles to himself. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. After a few rings a voice answers.

"Hello?"  
Yes it's me.  
"Oh Master Hotori its you!"  
I have a job for you.  
"Yes?"  
Spy on the Tsukiyomis would you? And report anything having to do with Ikuto, he's up to no good.  
"Yes sir we'll start right away!"

_click!_

The boy puts his phone away and walks off in the oppose direction of Amu. With a smile on his face he says, "You will be brought back, Hinamori Amu, rather you like it or **not.**"

* * *

**Amu's PoV:**

Once we get to the dance hall Utau hands me some clothes. I looked puzzled for a moment.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"Your dance uniform. Ikuto got it for you." She says just so innocent and nice.  
The uniform was blue and black, made like a dress almost. It was short shorts though and the top part was just like a tank top. They were connected.

Utau was mocking me I knew it but I just put on my uniform and when I came out Utau, Nade, and Yaya were waiting for me.

"Well how do I look?" I asked knowing they were going to say something anyway.

"It looks good on you Amu-chan!" Nade commented first.

"Yea Amu-Chi, Yaya thinks its pretty!" Yaya continued.

"It is cute on you Amu but we do need to change it a little bit." Utau said as she grab and pulled at my shoulder straps, causing them to hang off my shoulders. She then gave me a belt to put on which was pink and silver, and put my hair up in a side ponytail using a sliver X clip.

"Now you look great!" Utau said as the other girls agreed.

"Ladys its time to start class!" A older lady called out to us. We all left the dressing room and went into the dance hall.

"Ok girls today we are going to place you all in your groups. Now will the lead dancers go to your spots that would be...Nadeshiko, Nanako, and Utau please. Now could the close-ups get into your spots. Ran, Yaya, Miki, Sonnua, and Lilia. Then the lead backup dancers, Suu, Keika, and Dia." The teacher said as the girls get into their spots. All the girls had gotten up but me. The teacher didn't notice until Nade said something.

"Ms. Somra, what about Amu? She needs a part too." Nade informed the teacher. Ms. Somra looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Amu, I forgot about you. Well do you have any dance experience? Taken any lessons?" She asked me but before I could answer the girl, Nanako, jumped in.  
Nanako Ichinomiya, a beautiful girl with long green hair and deep green eyes. She was working as a model because her parents own a modeling agency. I was told she is a great dancer but Nade still stood on top.

"Of course not, she's just a poor girl who only here because our beloved Ikuto likes to help girls in need." She commented. Her and the other girls laughed at me.

"Thats enough Nanako!" Snapped Utau, who was the closest to her. All the girls shut up quickly. They were afraid of Utau.

"It's ok Utau-san. Yes I do have former experience in dancing Ms. Somra." I said to Utau then turned to face Ms. Somra.

"I have an idea why don't we see if she can dance for real? I mean we can't just take her word for it. Lilia, Keika, Sonnua, Dia let's dance. Watch and learn girly." She told me.

I backed up along with the others , trying to give the girls room.

* * *

**Out:**

"Nanako stop thi-" Nade started but was stopped by Utau.  
"Let them Nade. Nanako not going to give up and Amu must have something on her side if she let it go this far. Lets just watch. Yaya, go see where Ikuto is." Utau sends Yaya out the door.

"The three songs were performing to Amu are 'On and On', 'Hayatochi', and 'Energertic'. Nanako is going to perform one of them and then you have to either up what she does or copy what she does. Got it?" One of the girls stated. Amu agree to the terms and sat down to watch.

Soon enough the song starts, it was Hayatochi. A song that was very much hard to dance to for even professionals yet Nanako and her girls were going to do it. As they danced Amu watched and analyzed every move they made, they didn't know Amu was a dancer and singer in reality, one of the things Amu has always been good at was memorizing everything in front of her so because of this skill she could always remember routines, music, songs, even classwork.

When the song was over, Nanako and her girls stopped and were almost out of breath. that song took a lot out of a dancer.

"Your turn pinky." Nanako said to Amu before taking her spot on the floor. Amu stood up and walked over to the other girls.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Nade would you dance with me?" Amu asked. The girl agreed.

"Nade and Suu can you dance the backup's routine and Ran and Miki you dance your part?" Amu asked them, they did what they were told and got into place. Utau hit the play button.

While Amu danced, Yaya and Ikuto walked in.

* * *

**Ikuto's PoV:**

"Ikuto you made it. Why were you late?" Utau asked as she ran over to me but I couldn't even look her way. Amu was breath taking. I felt that feeling of heat and desire from this morning, I tried to fight back but you can only win against it so many times. Damn my family.

The song had ended and Amu stopped dancing.

"Ikuto what-Ikuto leave now! Its too close to spring for this." I hear Utau yelling at me but all I could do is stare at Amu. I felt hitting on my back but when I looked it was Utau pushing me out the door.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

"Ikuto go home. It's not good for you to be here." Utau argued with me.

"Like going home is going stop anything. She lives with us Utau! I can't stop it this year! Why-" I was cut off.

"Ikuto-san oh..hehehe I mean Ikuto-kun I'm so happy here! Thanks for letting me come to school with you guys!" Amu comes out to Utau and I. She runs over and hugs me. I hugged her back without thinking. When Amu loosen up she looked into my eyes, her big golden eyes. Her innocence was my weakness.

"Are you feeling alright Ikuto-kun?" She asked me.

That's when it all went blank.

* * *

**Amu's PoV:**

"Ikuto? Ikuto?" I called out but he didn't answer. Just stared at me with his deep sapphire eyes. The longing and desire was there again. Suddenly he grabs my wrist and starts pulling me down the hallway.

"Ikuto where are we going?" I asked him.

"We're going home _Amu-chan_." He said. Seductive and deep his voice was. I followed Ikuto all the way home and into his room.

He closed the door behind us and locked it. I just stood in the middle of the room watching him.

* * *

**Out:**

Ikuto walked over to Amu and kissed her. Deeper this time, as he put his hands up to her face, cupping it. Amu broke the kiss for air, she was also confused but she had no time to ask any questions.

"Amu come sit on my lap." Ikuto called out as he sat on his bed. Amu walked over to him.

"Ikuto are you sure you want to do this? And with me I mean-"  
"I love you Amu, I always have. Remember what I said last time? Your not gonna pass out on me again are you?"  
Amu smiles at him before sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, as his hands placed themselves around her petite waist.

"No I won't."  
The kiss was passionate, different then what the two of them have ever experienced. Ikuto brought his hand up and caressed Amu's face, this would be the first time he would be able to touch her completely, and he wanted to feel every part of her body as he etched into his mind.

Amu on the other hand couldn't stop her heart from beating widely, the way Ikuto's tongue teased hers made the poor girl feel like she was in her own bliss. They reluctantly broke apart, panting as they refilled their lungs with air.

"M-Master-" Amu called out.  
"Ikuto-kun remember?" Ikuto corrected her as he began to put her on the bed. He then continued by unbuttoning her dress, and soon she was only in her underwear. He rested his face in the between her breast, breathing her scent. Soon, he continued kissing her soft skin all over, till suddenly he was down below to her private region.

Amu looked down at him, her breathing ragged breaths, as she watched him kiss her thighs, before finally taking her underwear off. Amu moaned as Ikuto skillfully touched her body in ways she never thought possible. She arched her back and wanting to scream in pleasure as his tongue touched her womanhood, flickering out of his mouth to touch her clit so gently. She needed more and hugged his head as he kept teasing her with his tongue, she moaned out his name and fell backwards on the bed, mouth wide open as he squeezed her clit with his lips, tugging on it so carefully.

"You can scream if you want Amu. The rooms are soundproof." Ikuto told Amu seeing that she wanted to let out screams. He stopped afterwards and moved up, licking her perfectly shaped breasts, medium but full. Ikuto took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, pinching the other at the same time she gasped. Ikuto's pants were getting tighter by the second he undid them and his dick sprung out happy to be away from it's incagement. He went ahead and took off his pants.

Amu arched her waist out as Ikuto's fingers slipped inside of her and toyed with her insides. Ikuto then towered over her, a playful smirk etched on his face. He starts to kiss her again.

"I'll try to go slowly, but if it's too painful, I can stop" Ikuto said, but Amu shook her head. "No, it's okay, don't stop" Amu reassured him, giving a chaste kiss after. Ikuto nodded his head, and soon he was entering inside Amu's pussy. Once he was fully sheathed inside, ragged breaths came from the both of them. Tears spilled from her eyes, and Ikuto stared at her with concern. He sat them up and pulled her closer to him by the waist, their chest touching. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. She could feel his hands drop down to her waist. Arching her back, Amu screamed out in pleasure, feeling Ikuto fill her up.

"I-Ikuto" she called out softly, as her hands tightly gripped his shirt. Soon, Ikuto started to guide Amu's hips, as he also thrusted up into her, feeling her slick folds tighten around his cock. "S-So hot, Ikuto your cock is so hot" Amu replied, feeling out of breath as she started to thrust down harder causing Ikuto's cock to push itself into her uterus opening. It was the first time something like this had happened to Amu, which made her body convulse in such pleasure. Amu panted, trying to catch her breath. _Ikuto, Ikuto is inside of me_ she thought, as she looked up to the man she loved the most.

"I-Ikuto" Amu softly called out, hoping he could hear her. However, her voice was heard on deaf ears as Ikuto continued to ram his cock all the way through her again. "I-Ikuto! I'm g-gonna…gonna" at this point, Amu tried to breath. Ikuto was also at his limit, as his hips started to thrust harder and harder into Amu, ready to release all that was in him. With one final thrust, Amu screamed out, her body convulsing and her hips shaking in agony of finally being able to release all that it desired, while Ikuto filled Amu's womb with his semen. Ikuto pulled Amu into a fiery passionate kiss. When he pulled out of her she looked down at her pussy, coming out of her was blood and Ikuto's semen, all on to his bed.

"Ikuto-" She called to him but he put his finger to her lips.  
"I'm not done yet _Amu-chan."_ He told her .

* * *

**Three Hours Later-**

**Amu's PoV:**

I fell asleep after Ikuto got done with me as I would say but it felt amazing. Ikuto was holding on to me from behind as we slept.

"Ikuto how can you just leave school like that?" I hear Utau's voice as the door opens too. I feel Ikuto sits up pull the cover over me move to cover my breast.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Ikuto says.  
Suddenly I hear Rima's voice, "Have you seen Amu-chan? It's time to- I knew it!"

I go ahead and get up then. "Rima-chan please don't start with me. I'm getting up." I say as I grab my clothes and head to his bathroom. I hear someone following me.

"Amu you have no idea what you let happen! Our parents will never let you-mmmhmhm!" Her mouth was being covered.

"Don't worry about anything Amu-chan." I hear Ikuto's voice.

I then come out in the my clothes Rima had ready for me. Its time to go I think as I look at the time.

"I'm sorry but I have to go Master. I'll be back later." I say as I start down the stairs with Rima following close behind.  
"Amu-chan you should really think about what Utau-sama has to say I mean I know you have feelings him and on but-" Rima was cut off by the doorbell. As we were getting closer to the door, I saw who was at the door.

"Young Master Ikuto someone is here to see you. Young Master Tadase Hotori." Hanzou announced.  
"Hello Amu-chan." The boy said.

I was scared white. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't move. That's when I passed out again but this time I fell down the stairs.

**To be continued...**

**Me: Ok the songs I'll put the links up! Ok so you kinda see where this is going but only god knows! Next would be "Dancing and Love are two Different Things" Also I wanted to say that "Falling for you" has been Changed to "Falling Apart" that too is an Amuto Fanfic, I was going to start it after this one is finished because this story is shorter then "Black Diamond" only by a few chapters though. If you want a preview then ask me, email me, or just check out my blog (I'm always on there) I like to post things on there too!**

**Please Read and Review so I could continue, I need at least 25 reviews! Thank You!**


	9. Fighting Fall

**A/N: Sorry I been gone, my Internet was off it was really bad. I was mad as hell that it was gone but I guess it gave me time to write a longer chapter and to add my crazy two friends as spies. So please enjoy them and the the chapter!**

**Chapter 8- Fighting Fall**

**Out: (Taking place during the last couple of paragrapghs of the last chapter.)**

Two people are climbing on the side of the Tsukiyomi Manor.

"Man this is a lot of work. Why are we doing this again?" Asked Shina, one of the sisters spies.

"Because Master Hotori told us to spy on Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It seemed to be important." Answered Mimi, the other sister, but Shina wasn't listen to her. You could hear singing, a off tune version of the batman theme. Mimi quickly turned around to Shina.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked in a hushed angry voice.

"Singing the batman theme. Every spy needs a theme song." Shina answered like it was obvious.

"Well stop it! We're suppose to be working! Now-"

"Wow! Look it's Mistress Hinamori Amu! She's with the Tsukiyomi boy and man is she lucky!" Shina yelled at Mimi, cutting her off. Shina had made it all the way to the window of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's room. Mimi moved over to where Shina was, to see what she was looking at. It looked like Miss. Hinamori and the boy were together, fucking!

Suddenly Mimi started to smell popcorn as she was getting ready to call Master Hotori. She turns her head to her sister and sees her eating popcorn.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?"

"Every good spy carries popcorn and every great spy carried popcorn and a source of heating to cook the popcorn. I'm a great spy right?"

Ignoring her sister Mimi picks up her phone.

"Hello?"  
_Master, its Mimi and Shina. I have news to report. Mistress Hinamori Amu is with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sir._  
"And what does that mean excatly?"  
_Um well your not going to like this but-_  
_Their fucking each other! And we got first row seats!_  
_Yeah that sir._  
"...WHAT?..."Click!

"Why would you just say that? You know that he wasn't going to like that!" Mimi yelled at her sister who apparently didn't care much.

"Who cares? Appearntly she doesn't want him." Shina said back to her sister without her eyes leaving the window. All Mimi could do was pull Shina away and into the sky.

(Talk about the BEST spys EVER! Right! R..Right? Well tell me something?)

**Utau's PoV(Moving on to after Amu and Rima left Ikuto's bedroom) :**

"Ikuto are you crazy? You know as well as I do that our parents won't let her have your kids!" I yelled at Ikuto, who made sure the door was closed after Amu and Rima left.

"Look Utau I don't care what they want. Besides who said she'll get pregnant? It was just once...repeatedly." Ikuto responded like this was a joke. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"This isn't a joke Ikuto! Our family serect is only on **your **side, **you** have to be careful with the girls **you** sleep with! Amu is not some random girl I get that but at least tell her before hand!" As I finished I thought about it some more but before I could say anything else Ikuto started talking again.

"The girls only get pregent if I escast-" Ikuto started. (

"And did you?" I cut in.

"No but I was close." Ikuto says with smirk across his face. He turned around in his chair.

"Ikuto! I'm only trying to help!" I called in a upset tone. He knows as well as I do that our parents are very judgemental about the things we do, inculding the people we chosse to date. It's not as bad with me that it is with Ikuto since the family serect doesn't run on the woman's side of the family.

"What? I-" Ikuto started again but was cut off by Hanzou calling into the room though a speaker bulit into the room.

"Young Master Ikuto someone is here to see you, young Master Tadase Hotori."

We then hear lots of loud noices afterward. Like someone falling. We ran out the door and to the edge of the stairs, we see Amu at the bottom. I didn't think she was breathing but I was too stunned to know what to do but Ikuto, he ran to her.

Staring at Amu he turns to Rima who was trying to hold on to Amu's head that was bleeding. "What happened?" Ikuto asked Rima.

"She fainted and fell down the stairs." Rima yelled her reaspones at Ikuto while sheading tears.  
"It's his fault!" She screamed while pointing at Hotori Tadase. "Everything is his fault!"

"Call for help her head is bleeding!" Tadase yelled trying to be considerate.

_What is going on today?_

**Amu's PoV:**

_Why did I have to see __**him**__ again? I finally got to be with Master Ikuto and then __**he**__shows up to turn my day upside down. Why? I'm scared, so scared, he's gonna tell Ikuto-san about me! No! Please don't tell him! Please..._

"Amu-chan, can you hear me?" I hear Rima's voice, cutting though my thoughts. My eyes start to futter then I open them slowly, the light in the room was bright.

"Oh thank god, we thought you were in a coma!" I hear Utau-san's voice, I try to smile a little but my head hurt so much.

"I..Ikuto-san..." I called out. Soon I felt a hand on my face, like it was cupping it.

"Don't touch her! It's your fault she's in here!" I hear Rima yell. I saw Utau-san holding on to her, Rima might be little but she's very dangerous when angry.

"Amu, Ikuto is outside ok? Just relax we'll take care of everything." I hear Nade say. I could see her long purple hair.

Suddenly I see my deep blue eyes I've been waiting for, come in the room. He didn't look like he was happy.

"Could you guys leave for a second? Everyone but Hotori." He said, it was scary, he's voice so deep didn't make it anymore. Almost immediately everyone but Tadase, Ikuto-san, and I got out, quickly.

It was very quiet for what had seem like forever.  
"Ikuto-san-" I called but he stopped me. Turning to me with concern in his eyes, he says, "Amu it's ok, relax for now."

I didn't say much more after that. Tadase's eyes was burning. Could it be jealously?

"What did you come here for Hotori?" Ikuto started.

"Can't an old friend stop by?" Tadase answered smartly.

"No, not when it causing Amu to come to the hospital! What the hell is Rima talking about? I know you know too!"

"What do you mean? I don't know what the little blonde girl is talking about. Besides why are you so protective of a maid?"

"Shut it Hotori! Stop playing games!"

"Your still a stupid _Night_ child I see. Why don't you ask Amu something? I'm sure that she is truthful to you."

"That has nothing to do with this! Look _Day_ boy, leave Amu out of your twisted games got it. If something happens to her I'll kill you myself."

"Well aren't we being a little personal here. I won't promise anything but..." Tadase was getting ready to leave. He had his hand on the handle.  
"...you should really tell people of the bad possiblities of sex before jumping into it you _animal_." And with that he left. After a few min, I got the strenght to sit up and talk.

"What was that-WAIT HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?" I screamed looking a pale ghost. Ikuto didn't replied, he just sat down next to the hospital bed I was in. Watching him the whole time, his expression changed three to four times. From sad to upset to angry to relived on within ten seconds. Then he looked up at me.

"Ikuto-san-"  
"I'm sorry Amu. We were loud weren't we?" He tells me with fake happiness. He then gets up and goes to a closet in the room and takes out some clothes.

"We were allowed to leave when you woke up. Luckly you didn't hurt yourself that bad that you had to go into a coma. Here I'll help you get dress." He tells me. He held his hand out to me. I gave him my hand but I still said, "Your a pervert sometimes you know?" with a laugh.

He smiles at me. "Yeah you tell me that all the time."

After Ikuto-san helps me get dress, him, Rima, Utau and I went home. Rima walked next to me when we were going to our rooms.

"Amu what did Tadase say?" She asked me.

"He wasn't talking to me but-"

"Amu come here would you." Ikuto called me. "Coming." I turned back to Rima but she got the hint and already started to leave. I walked over to Ikuto-san quickly.

"Aren't you getting dizzy from moving too much?" He asked me. I just smiled at him for a moment, it's cute that he's worried about me.

"No I'm fine really. Thank you for caring so much about me." I told him.

"Your welcome. Where were you going just now?" He asked me. I looked at him funny for a second.

"To my room. Why?" I answered. Then I feel his hand grab me and starts pulling.  
"No your not. Your sleeping with me from now on my _Amu-chan_." He tells me with his legendary sexy voice.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, but yours now come on and lay down. I won't do anything, actually I was going to the music room for a little bit." He told me as he opened the door for me.

"I'll be back ok." He told before leaving. I laid down on his bed and before I knew it, I drafted into a deep dream of Ikuto-san.

_I might write a song about this.  
_(**A/N: And I did write the song and made a music video to the music that inspried me to write the lryics. So it has been posted on my blog and youtube. I have the link put in my profile and at the end of the next chapter where it's actually talked about.)**

**Downstairs:**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!  
_A maid runs to the phone in the main room and picks it up.  
"Hello, Tsukiyomi Residence, how may I help you?" She answered.

"_Yes where is Aruto Tsukiyomi?"_

"Oh you must be Ichinomiya-San, Master Tsukiyomi and the Mistress has been waiting for your call. Please hold." The maid runs to find the family room where Aruto and Souko were sitting.

"Master Tsukiyomi, Mistress Tsukiyomi, Ichinomiya-San is on the phone." She says before handing the phone over to Aruto. He smiles and says thank you.

"Hello Kazuomi, so I take it you have talked to your daughter about our offer?"

"_Yes indeed I did. She's very happy about this actually."_

"That's good to hear. So we have an agreement then?"

"_You got yourself a deal Aruto. So when would you like her to be there?"_

"Give us...a month to get ready for her."

"_That would be fine."_

"Oh and have her keep this to herself, he doesn't know yet."

"_Right." click._

"Dear, do you think Ikuto will be happy about this?" Asks Aruto's wife, Souko.

He turns to her after laying the phone down, with a smile and says "It will be fine Souko, we are doing whats best for him."

She gives a weak smile and says "I hope your right."

TO BE CONTINUED,...,...

**Saka-That's it! well for now anyway!**

**Amu-Whats going on?**

**Saka-I'm not telling yea sorry!**

**Ikuto- at least you got Internet back!**

**Saka-IKR! I was so pissed! anywho I am updating this story again today or tomorrow it will be called "Sing a Song of Love" remember that title so you'll know when I updated again! I was gonna write a longer chapter but I'm making it into two chapters so yea. SAKA-CHAN OUT!**


	10. Sing a Song Of Love Part 1

**Saka- HELLO!**

**Ikuto- What do you want?**

**Saka- Naze anata wa watashi ni totemo imidesu ka? ! Naze anata wa sono yō ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? ! Anata wa, watashi ga migi o korosu koto ga dekiru ka? ! (Why are you so mean to me? Why do you have to be like this! You know I can kill you right!)**

**Ikuto- o-o**

**Saka-** **Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu! (I Love You!)**

**Ikuto- umm ok that's just crazy but that's Sakura for you...ouch!(brick hits him.)**

**Saka- Watashi no warui! (My Bad!)**

**Amu- There's a Little LEMON at the beginning, this is a warning! Also Saka-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters just the plot and oc.**

**Chapter 9- Sing A Song of Love Part 1**

**A week later:  
****Amu's PoV-**

I wake up, not feeling the usual sun in my face or hearing my alarm ringing in my ears. _I didn't turn it off did I? _I open my eyes all the way and see nothing but darkness around me. As I try to sit up I feel something holding me back, that's when I remembered that I wasn't in my room, I was in Master Ikuto's.

I turn around to face him, I use my hand to moved his hair from his face. His hair all messy and his eyes still closed, he reminded me of a child like that. Very peaceful he looked.  
I then start to push him alittle, like nugging, to get him to wake up.  
"Ikuto, its time to get up. Please we're gonna be late for school." I say aloud to him but he doesn't move. I was getting up to open the curtains when I felt him pull me back. With my back to him, he pulls me into a hug from behind.

"Good Morning _Amu-Chan_." I hear him says, his breath on my neck.

"Good Morning _Ikuto-kun_. It's time to get ready for school, now if I could get up-" I started but I stopped when I felt something poking at my butt.

"Something is poking me, what is it?" I said aloud but by then I had figured it out. I heard him laugh lightly at me.  
We haven't done anything since that day, you know like had sex, because he didn't want to hurt me while I was already injuried so I agreed to it but it seems that he was a little restless around me again just like before.  
He turns me around on the bed quickly, now he's over me, looking in my eyes. I could see in his a hint of lust and needing. It was just like that day a week ago.

"Amu, I need to know if you trust me. Please, tell me." He says to me, his eyes expression changes again, to unsure, but stilll had their look of wanting. I just smiled at him, as I had the feeling of what it was he was talking about.

"Ikuto, I trust you. I do really why are you so unsure about us? Is it me?" I asked him. I felt my fear trying to take over but it had no time to. Ikuto wasted no time in tearing my nightgown he had brought not to long ago.  
**( I have a picture of the nightgown in my profile as 'Amu's nightgown-Ikuto 1', she has a lot of different ones metioned in the story.)  
**_I knew the restless acting wasn't just in my head.  
_"You didn't have to rip it Ikuto!" I said loudly, his eyes were clouded.

After taking every piece of clothes I had on off and on the floor, he flipped me over without a word. Now on my stomach I got scared.

"Ikuto! What's wrong?" I called out but there was no respone from him. He had put me in the doggie postion, scared of what he was doing I called out to him again.

"Ikuto! Please tell me what your doing?" I called out, this time I got an answer.  
"I thought you said you trusted me, _Amu-Chan_?" He said in his voice as he plug his dick into my (**wow this sounds werid but...)** _pussy...(_**ouch...that hurts me..)**

He rapidly trush his dick into me, over and over again, I promisie I came so many times. It was _inhuman _how fast he was going. I was almost at my limit when I started to feel him swell up inside me.

"Ikuto!" I called out his name hoping to get his attendtion but my voice sounding more like moaning, he contunied. More and more it swelled, until he came inside me so much with such power I clearly orgasmed and passed out at least...that's what I thought...

**Ikuto's PoV:**

I didn't realse my actions until it was over. My mind unclouded it's self enough for me to really get a handle on the situaltion. I saw Amu with her beautiful starrwberry pink hair, passed out on the bed with no clothes and her eyes completely dazed, like in a trance. I knew what I did by that look. _Shit!_

She was over flowing with my cum, it was no way all of it was going to stay inside I knew that but the fact that she might be in Ecstasy, the aftermath of escast, kinda sraced me.

"Amu. Amu, wake up. Snap out of it Amu." I tried to get a resposne but nothing, just a look of compelete lust overtook her. I sat next to her on the bed, getting ready to call Utau when I felt something. I looked down to where my cock was, it was Amu, she was licking me!

"Amu! Stop it! Quit it! Amu!" I tried to yell but she was good so it came out more as moans. Seeing she wasn't going to stop I tried to ingorn her as I dialed on the phone.

"Ikuto! What the hell? We're gonna be late for school!" She yelled at me though the phone.  
"Yes I know but we have a bigger problem." I said.  
"Well what is it?"  
"I must have lost control again and well... Amu is in a ecstasy mode."  
"WHAT! IKUTO!" She yelled before hanging up on me. I knew she wasn't going to waste anytime getting here so I got up and put on some clothes, enough for my sister to not see anything. Afterward I pulled the sheets over Amu, enough to not see her bare body. I stopped and stared at the empty look in her eyes, like she was gone. It made me mad at myself. Then I hear a knock on the door.

I got up and went to the door, at the door was Utau and Hanzou.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Utau as both she and I moved to the side for Hanzou to come though.

"He's the only person besides mom and dad that knows how to deal with this you know, since you messed up." She told me with her angry tone. I just looked at her for a moment, knowing she was right.

We watched Hanzou go to Amu, who's eyes were still dazed. He grabs Amu's face trying to settle her but it wasn't working very well, she was still alittle bonucy.

"Master Ikuto, call her would you?" He told me. I followed driections.  
"Amu." I called and instantly she turned to face me, it was then Hanzou pinched her on her neck causing her to go into a deep sleep.

"What's that suppose to do?" I asked, I was wondering if it was going to hurt her but he turned to me and told me, "She'll be fine, she will wake up in about an hour." He started.

"Ikuto I knew you were going to do this! I warned you!" Utau started at me.  
"Utau, she's fine. Stop blowing things out of postion." I told calmly.  
"Actually Master Ikuto you should be careful, Miss. Amu is rather weak minded. If she was to become pergenet she might lose her life." Hanzou said cuting in with his netual tone as always.

I became more tense to those words. _.."She might lose her life."_ why?  
"Why would you say something like that?" I started to yell, it wouldn't be to long before I jump him. Utau held me back.

"Please understand the facts. Since you don't like rules then I should explain the facts to you. You must learn control, that is always the most importment thing there is. When a girl goes into ecstasy mode, that means that their body's are abjusting themsevles, mentally and phsycally her body will change. Due to that she appears competelely dazed and will be hard to awaken from it. She has to come though on her own, it's what tells if she can handle a Tsukiyomi Pergenacny, which is very tough. Your mother on the other hand was a suprise outcome." Hanzou explained quickly.

"But..why mom-" I was cut off by Utau.  
"You don't pay attendtion, her's was a suprise because Tsukiyomi's are known to have more then one child at a time. You know dad has a twin brother?" She says.

Before I could respone there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey are you guys gonna get up sometime today?" Rima's voice called though the door. Almost like magic, Amu too, got up.

"What happened?" She ask sleeply.

We all scambled after that. I guess I have to rethink this thing with Amu, I have to tell her the truth.

**Amu's PoV:**

Later on that day-

"Man that was one hard calculus test! God I thought we'll never get out of there!" Kukai complained.

Nade just laughed but agreed. "Yeah it was pretty hard but I'm sure you did fine. I can't wait for the results." She said to him before he walks off. We waved good bye.

"Their putting them up after 5th period right?" I asked. Utau nodded.

"That right. I have to at least get in the top five! If I don't I can't go to audtion." she said, we were walking to dance class. This would be my first day back so I had no idea on what we were doing. When we finally made it to the locker room, I saw Nanako and her friends. She spotted me and smiled wickly. As she walked pass me I could see the sparkle of a diamond ring, hanging around her neck as a neckance. I couldn't help but think she wanted me to see it.

I turned and looked at Utau. "What audtion?" I asked. Both, Nade and Utau looked at me like I'm crazy but before they could even explain Yaya pops up, sealing their turnder.

"Mizuki Moon's new song 'Devil Inside' music video!" Yaya said in excitement. I couldn't help but think, duh!

"Oh yeah that." I repiled trying to end that converison.

"Nade, Utau, and I are going to the audtion. Being in a music video would be great but being in Mizuki Moon's is even better!" Yaya contuined, not going to drop it so easy. We walked into the dance hall and stood against the wall waiting for Ms. Somua, while we waited Yaya and the others kept the conversion going about Ms. Moon.

"I bet the song is going to be great!"  
"Like all Mizuki's songs!"  
"I wonder where she been at this time?"  
"It's been what 10 years?"

All the comments were neave weacking, I couldn't stand being around fans that want to talk about me badly. I hate it when I can't say anything back even more.  
Just when I was ready to pop, Ms. Somua walked in and everyone shut up.

"Hello ladies, I have an importmant news to share with all you. We're making some changes to the show." Ms. Somua started. Everyone's expression changed.

"We will be moving around some people. Let's start with the lead dancers. Utau, Nadeshiko, and Nanako, would you three step forward?" She called out. They did as they were told.

"One of you is being replaced, I'm sorry to say that...(**this really isn't a shocker but listen and remember)** Ichinomiya Nanako, your no longer a lead dancer." She said. Nanako was mad but she needed somewhere to place the anger. Where?

"You is this room is better then me?" she asked calmly.  
"For starters Utau and Nade are better then you and second, Amu is your replacement." Ms. Somua answered. _That's where the anger going._

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT? THAT BITCH ISN'T EVEN ON THE SAME PLAYING FIELD SO ME! AND YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA REPLACE ME!" Nanako exploded!

"Miss. Ichinomiya leave now!" Ms. Somua said. Nanako stormed out the room.

_Well this is turning out lovely._

**After School-**

"Amu! Where you going?" I hear Utau yell for me.  
"Sorry I got to meet Rima at her extra job. I'll see you all later." I said back as I took off down the street and into the city. Getting ready to become Mizuki Moon once again.

**A/N: Sorry but thats where I'm ending this chapter! Um if your wondering, I did change Nanako's last name but only because I thought another yuki is crazy. Oh and the little meeting between Ikuto and Mizuki will be a short meeting so it's going to start off the next chapter.  
Also the next chapter might confuse, scare, or even make you mad but I do know it's something you won't expect! (Dramatic Music!) Oh and for a sneek peek of a future events in this fanfic please go to my blog. I have it posted! Oh and the music video! It's done! It's on but you can get to it by going to my page on here and click on the link for the video. the lryics are in the despiction!**

**PLease R+R or this won't be updated anytime soon! and I mean it!**

**~Sakura M.**


	11. Acting Up and Out

Me: Hello it's been a while.

Amu: Almost a whole two months.

Me: No one asked you!

Amu: You didn't have to!

Me: ',=(

Ikuto: What is that?

Me: My confused icon.

Ikuto/Amu: Wow...

Me: What?

Amu: Saka-chan does not own Shugo Chara or its characters just the plot and oc.

Me: WAIT!  
I wanted to say welcome newcomers, to the story. I write kind of slow so please bare with me. And there are other things I wanted to say but I forgot...oh yeah, in a few chapters there's gonna be a lot of hatred and lemons, and sadly Tadase becomes a main character soon too. I know, it's just wrong but I have to. So please prepare for it. Oh and I will be starting a new story but I want you all to vote on which.

Ikuto: Also this chapter is written in sections or acts. There are three acts in this chapter.

Amu/Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10- Acting Up and Out!****  
**(Act One- Sing a Song Of Love Part 2)

**Utau's PoV:**

"Nade." I call to my friend, turning towards her but she wasn't paying me much attention. Nade was in a group of kids.

"Utau, look." I hear her call to me. I try to push through the crowd to reach her, when I did she pointed to a piece of paper that was hanging. It was the results.

I skim though the list to find my name. "3rd., not too bad." I say aloud to myself.

"No Utau, look at who's first." Nade responded. I looked and was shocked.

_1- Amu/100%_

_2- Nadeshiko Fujisaki/95%_

_3- Utau Tsukiyomi/92%_

_4- Nanako Ichinomiya/84%_

"But how?" I asked myself. But how?

**Later: Rima's PoV-**

Soon the audition room was full of girls including Utau-sama and her friends. I didn't say anything to them, I kept to myself as much as possible.

"Rima-chan, could you grab the CD for us?" Asked Nuriko-san. I nodded and handed her the CD. She placed it in the player.

"Now watch. Mizuki-san will do her part and the four backup dancers will do the part you're going to do." The instructor said. Then turns around to gesture the start of the music.  
"Ready Mizuki-san?" She asked. Mizuki just nodded with her signature warm smile.

The music starts. An early recording of the music but Mizuki's vocals weren't yet recorded.  
As the music plays and Mizuki and the others danced, I watched Utau, Nadeshiko, and Yaya. Their eyes were completely dazed, they watched everything Mizuki did, every step. It was weird but I knew that Utau-sama was a huge fan.

Suddenly I notice the music had stopped and the others were not dancing anymore. Mizuki walked over to me.

"Rima-chan. How did I do?" She asked me.

"Great, as always. Why don't you go talk to Utau? I want to see what happens." I say, knowing that she might faint or something. Mizuki smiled and said "Well then you would have to introduce me first." She started laughing at me.

We walked over to Utau-sama and her friends with me leading the way.

"Utau-sama, Nadeshiko-san and Yaya, there's someone who wants to meet you all." I started then Mizuki steps up to shake their hands.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki Moon, it's nice to-" She tried to say before they passed out from excitement.

"Well I can't say I didn't see that coming." I said aloud before going to help them up as well as Mizuki but another girl jumped in front of her.

"Hello Mizuki-san, I'm a big fan of yours." She said right off the back. She had long green hair with deep green eyes, they look to have a hint of envy in them but I couldn't tell from where I was.

"Nanako! What the hell are you doing here?" I hear Utau-sama yell. I look over to her and saw the fire in her eyes and they were ready to burn the girl, Nanako.

"Oh what do you mean?" Nanako said so sweetly but I could tell that it was fake.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you...you.." Utau-sama couldn't even find the word but I could.

"Bitch, I think the word is." I say.

"What she said!" Utau yelled.

"What's with all the yelling Utau? I could hear you from the main door." I hear a familiar guy's voice say. We all turn and there is the one guy I didn't want to see here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I changed my glance to Mizuki quickly, to only see a mixed express of fear and love yet she was trying to remain her character. She quickly fixed her expression to hide the fear, but...

"And who is this?" Mizuki moved towards Ikuto, completely ignoring Nanako.

"This is my brother Ikuto. Ikuto this is Mizuki Moon." Utau-sama introduces them. All Mizuki could do was smile and shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mizuki-san." He response nicely.

"Yes very nice, I mean um...it's nice to you too." She said looking embassmed. I laughed lightly trying not to let her see. I walked over to her.

"You look very familiar, your eyes-"

"Well Mizuki-san weren't you writing a song that required a violin?" I cut in trying to keep him from noticing Amu as Mizuki. She looked at me for a second like she was thinking. Then she knew what I was talking about.

"Oh you mean "Dreams of Desire" right?" She asks.

"Yeah that one. Ikuto-san here plays the violin and he's ready good." I said.

"Oh really? Ikuto-san I know we just met but could you play in the song with me? It would mean a lot to me." She asked him.

Ikuto looked like a father listening to his baby girl beg him to get her a doll, he was really dazed by Mizuki though.

"Sure why not." Was all he said. When he agreed Mizuki jumped at him, hugging him saying repeatedly "Thank you! Thank you!" Ikuto hugged her back seeing as he couldn't help himself.

I watched as Naniko, Utau, and the others watch too. Naniko had that same look of envy in her eyes seeing Mizuki hug Ikuto.

Mizuki soon let go of Ikuto and turned to Utau-sama.

"Oh and Utau, I would love to have you in the concert as well how bout it?" Mizuki asked her.

"What? Of course! I would love to!" She answered quickly. I have never seen Utau-sama like that before, I guess if you get asked to do something with your favorite J-Pop star then you would be happy too.

"Great now let's get back to the dance hall shall we?" Mizuki annocened before we all headed back.

* * *

**(Act two- Meet Miss Unwanted)** _A.N.- You'll get a little more info about Amu's old Life here._

Amu's PoV-  
(Three Days Later)

_Hmm why the hell did I do that? Asking both my master and his sister to perform with me was crazy… what am I going to do?_

I was supposed to be getting my master's food but I was totally out of it because of what happened a few days ago.

"How can you be so stupid?" I whispered to myself. "What's your problem? I mean really? Why?" I continued.

"Um Amu-chan?" I hear a voice. I look up to see Rima-chan at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What?" I started to look around to see where I was and I saw that I was in the middle of the stairwell. "Oh sorry." I tell her and move out the way.

"Are you ok? You have been spacing out a lot." She asks me. I smile and tell her I'm fine.  
"Just a little tried." I tell her.

"If you say so…" She then turns and walks down the stairs, I watched her until she disappeared and walked to my room. I really was tried a little but I just needed some time to think. When I got there I sat down on my bed and looked around, I haven't been in my room a lot since Ikuto-sama told I can sleep in his room. It's been about three months now and no one has said anything which I guess is a good thing. I mean who wants to find their rich handsome and intelligent son sleeping with the maid? I wouldn't…..but….I guess it's not really what it looks like…I do come from a very well off family and I do have a pretty good amount of schooling. I'm not stupid or anything so I guess nothing is as it seems all the time.

I stand up and walk over to my dresser to see a charm. It was a little heart shaped rock. I pick it up and start to remember where I had got it. _Ami…._

_Flashback-_

"_Sister! Sister! Look what I found!" I hear Ami's voice call out to me from behind. I turn to see her running in her kimono.  
"Ami! You shouldn't run in your kimono, you'll fall." I tell her but she continued her way to me. Our family use to live close to the beach so we often went in there and dug up things Ami and I. She always found the cutest things well I never found much._

"_Sister look what I found!" She says happily as she shows me this rock that was shaped like a heart and had beautiful colors to it too. We both stared in amazement._

"_Wow Ami, you found a really pretty rock." I tell her._

"_I wanted to give it to mommy. Do you think she'll like it?" She asked me. I looked confused towards Ami._

"_Why mother?" I asked._

"_It's mommy's birthday." She answers. I had totally forgot, mother didn't really say anything much about her birthday. Then again she never spoke to me much at all unless we had company._

"_Oh ok. I don't know if she'll like it or not Ami but you can give to her and see." I tell her trying to sound happy._

_After Ami had ran off into the house somewhere I went to Rima hoping she could help me._

"_Rima-Chan, can I ask you something?" I ask her softly._

"_Sure."_

"_What should I get for mother since it's her birthday?"_

"_Umm what about flowers? Flowers are great this time of year. I'll help you pick some out." We had left and went to a flower shop to get some flowers after that._

_Later on that night I went with Ami to give mother her gifts we had got. I slid open the door to their room and saw mother siting at her vanity. Ami being so young ran up to mother._

"_Mommy!" Just as quick as Ami got to her, she threw her hand out and hit Ami, sending her flying and hit the wall._

"_Ami!" I cried out as I ran to her. Luckily Ami wasn't hurt much but she still was hit. I turned to mother and started to yell._

"_Why would you do that? To your own daughter! She's just a child!" I started but she turned to me and talked herself._

"_Why are you even in her? Take that girl and get out, now!" She told me. When I just stood there she got up and walked over to me, picking me up._

"_What's wrong with you! Can't you hear! Get the hell out of here! NOW!" She told me before throwing me out the room along with Ami and our gifts._

_I never understood why she always treated me like I did something…._

_A few days later when Ami woke up she had come to me telling me that I could have the rock._

"_You're my real mommy anyway." She told me. I could only laugh at the moment but now that I think about it besides Rima and her mother, I'm the only one who really treat Ami like she was my daughter instead my sister._

_End of Flashback_

_Knock Knock_

"Come in…" I say pretty distant as I was remising in my old life that was until someone came and put their arms around my waist. I lifted my head so that the very top of my head was on their chest. Soon I saw those sapphire eyes that I loved so much.

Seeing Ikuto-sama only made me think that nothing was as good as having a man love you and treat you like a human being. Unlike my parents…_.._

"_Amu-chan_" He calls out to me. "Have I ever told you I love your eyes?" He continued.

Smiling I responded, "Actually no you haven't before, but now I know." He allows me turn fully around so that we were face to face and then he kisses me. Just a short kiss nothing fancy or anything, then he kissed me again on my neck and just kept going along my neck.

I couldn't help but giggle a little, I was ticklish and he knew that. "Stop it Ikuto-kun. It tickles….come on….quit it….." I was laughing in between my words.

"Maybe I don't want to stop." He tells me in between kisses.

Soon we were on my small bed just laughing and moaning at the same time. He started to take off my clothes and just as we were really starting to get into it my phone rung. I walked over to pick it up as trying to tell Ikuto that I have to answer it.

"Hello?"

Amu dear, would you mind coming down stairs and bring Ikuto with you too thank you.

"Yes sir"

Good bye.

I hung up the phone and got started to get dress.

"What do my parents want?" Ikuto asked.

"They want us to come down stairs that's all I know." I answered. I looked over at Ikuto who looked much irrated at the moment.

"My parents just love to ruin things…." He mumbles to himself. I smile, walk over to him and sits in his lap.

"Look could you stop being horny for one second? It won't kill you." I tell him with sweetness in my eyes.

"It just might you never know." He tells me before he shows me his legendary smirk.

We then headed downstairs to the main room where both of Ikuto's parents were sitting.

"Yes, is there something you two wanted?" Ikuto starts off.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi and Mr. Tsukiyomi are very nice people to me anyway. They have been understanding towards me and Rima many times over and I really enjoy talking to them.

"Ikuto your coming of age and-"

"No." Ikuto cut off his father.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I already know what you want father. You want me to start looking for a wife. I know you and I say no."

"Actually we don't want you to look Ikuto, because we found someone for you."

"What? No, just no. I won't marry anyone you two pick out. I have my own ideas you know."

Totally ignoring what Ikuto said, his father turned towards another door in the room.

"You may come in now." He says as he motions for someone to come in. Ikuto and I watched as a young girl came in.

"Meet Miss. Ichinomiya Nanako"

As Nanako looked up to see Ikuto she also saw me which didn't make her happy.

"Why is **she **here?" She asked aloud.

"Amu is my personal maid, problem?" Ikuto said with an attitude towards her as he tries to stand in front of me.

"Amu." I hear Mr. Tsukiyomi call out. I lifted my head to face him.

"Yes sir?" I answer.

"Sorry for all this but you will now be Ikuto's and Nanako's personal maid until we can find one. Will you be ok?" He asked me but I was a little confused so I didn't answer fast enough.

"Um…" Was I said, I didn't noticed until then but I felt light-headed.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I hear Ikuto ask but it felt distant. I guess all the information was getting to me, I mean Ikuto has a _fiancée _and the thing about it was I might not have minded if the girl was an understanding person or what not but it was the girl who hates me the most. Why Nanako of all people?

I'm just a little faint…" I responded slowly trying to catch my breath but it didn't work I completely fainted. I don't think I can remember anything after that either…..

**Out:**

"Amu!" Ikuto called out before catching her in his arms. "She's burning up! Bring some cold towels up to the room!" He continued as he picked Amu up and headed towards his room with Nanako close behind.

"Why are you paying her so much attention! I'm your fiancée!" She yelled but Ikuto wasn't listening to her and when he opened his door he closed the door right behind him and in front of Nanako.

"Go away Nanako. Really you're very unwanted here." Utau says coming from her doorway, she stood there looking at Nanako with a devilish look in her eyes.

"I'm here to stay rather you or that slut like it or not." Nanako's quick response.

"Oh bit me Nanako! You know as well as I do that Ikuto doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I love him and there's nothing you're gonna say that will change that you bitch!"

"We'll see who'd be getting married then."

"It's on." And with that each girl went their own way with Nanako headed back downstairs and Utau headed towards the music room.

2 hours later-

Nanako had been taken to her new room. A large room fit for a princess just like the one she pretended to be.  
As she tours her room she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier with Amu and Ikuto. Why was she even here? And for how long? What can I do to get rid of her? Were the thoughts that filled her mind, she was just starting to unpack when she heard a knock on her window door.

She walked over to see who it was at this time of the night, when she moved the curtain she saw the other prince from her school.

"Hotori-sama…what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door to let him in.

"I'm here to help both of us get what we want." A statement that started a whole new kind of story on its own…..

* * *

**Act three: Truth Unfolds-**

Later that night when everything was quiet, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nade, and Hanzou waited for the last of the group to arrive to the music room.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Ikuto.

"Where have you been?" Utau quickly started on her brother who looked kind of tried himself.

"With Amu, where do you think I been Utau? Out playing poker?" He snapped back before realizing what he said he stopped. "I'm sorry I'm just tried as all…"

"What's wrong with Amu?" Rima asked, seeing that her best friend kept getting sick.

No one answered for two reason; they didn't know for sure themselves and because it would mean telling the whole story.

"Just calm down Rima." Utau told her softly not wanting her friend to get upset. "Ok we're all here so what is it Hanzou?" Utau continued. She's always been the type of person who liked to get the point. Ikuto walks over and sat down on the piano bench next to Kukai.

"Well it's about the family secret and about you and Miss. Amu." He pointed to Ikuto.

**( A/N: Since this part is a lot of ****dialogue**** I'm just going to do this part as a play or what not. Just bear with me please. Thank you.)**

**Ikuto: **"What about me and Amu?"

**Hanzou:** "Well Young Master Ikuto, as you know I have been with the family for a long time and well I do know things about the family that you all wouldn't.

**Utau:** "Like what exactly?"

**Hanzou:** "Like Master Tsukiyomi and The Mistress are planning this wedding rather Master Ikuto wants it or not, they will make it go on."

**Ikuto:** "What the hell is wrong with them?"

**Hanzou:** "Yes, but that's not all what I have to talk to you all about. I have watched you three now grow up and well what your parents want isn't always the right thing so I felt it would only be fair to let you know."

**Nade**: "Well why are they pushing this?

**Hanzou:** "I don't know for sure but I know it has something to do with money of course."

**Ikuto:** "Oh great. First Hotori now this, what is going on?"

**Hanzou:** "Young Master please know that Miss. Amu is still in question too. There is the possibility that-"

**Rima:** "Possibility? In question? You Tsukiyomis' really know how to keep it weird. What exactly is this about?"

**Utau:** "Hm...Rima we're about to tell you something that Amu can't know about just yet. Can you not tell her?"

**Rima:** "Depends, if it dangers her life she has a right to know."

**Utau:** "We don't know if it would danger her life that's what I keep telling Ikuto!"

**Nade:** "Anyway do you know the story of Clestra and her Lovers?"

**Rima:** "What?"

**Nade:** "Um…"

**Ikuto:** "They changed the name, Nade. It's known as 'Night and Day's Moon' now"

**Nade:** "Oh yeah, that's right.."

**Rima:** "Mother use to tell me and Amu-chan about it when we we're younger. Why?"

**Kukai:** "Do you know how it goes?"

**Rima:** "Ummmmm, Night fell in love with the moon and so did Day but the moon had fallen for Night so when day found out he tricked her into thinking he was Night once and ended up killing her and framed Night for doing so. Causing Night to be killed because of this crime. Now every night, his cries are seen as the stars and the moon we see is her soul watching over him. Right? Everyone knows that old folktale."

**Hanzou:** "Well that old folktale is really a family legend making night the Tsukiyomis and Day the Hotoris."

**Rima:** "What?"

**Ikuto:** "She didn't even tell it right."

**Utau:** "You don't even take the time to learn the whole story."

**Ikuto:** "Your point?"

**Hanzou:** "The real story goes as such...

* * *

**Me: And so we stop there…Well how was it?**

**Rima: Are you going to tell the story?**

**Me: Of course I am! DO you know how many times some has asked why is the story called "Night and Day's Moon"? Well now they'll get to see why!**

**Ikuto: Good for you…**

**Me: Oh go fuck Amu! No one asked you! (Ikuto leaves and comes back with Amu who looks confused as always….)**

**Rima: SHE DIDN'T MEAN HERE YOU BAKA!**

**Me: Um please R and R so I know if you want to hear the truth behind the title! Oh and don't forget to vote!**


	12. Let the Truth Be Told! Part 1

**Me: Hello**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Me: Ok I'm now going to tell you the story behind the title; "Night and Day's Moon" also Known as "Clestra's Love"**

**Everyone: Finally!**

**Me: Well sorry…I think this is perfect timing. Now we'll know about Ikuto's animal instinct…hehehehe, I told you all that I will explain everything later.. This is also the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories! 14 pages in word processor!**

**Ikuto: Get on with it already!**

**Utau: you don't listen anyway!**

**Me: ok before you guys fight could you do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto/Utau: Saka-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters just her oc's.**

**Me: Thanks oh before I forget, all you fans get to the sneak peek of four upcoming stories that you, the readers, shall pick which would be started first! Go to my story called "Choices for New Story" There it has summarys and sneek peeks of the four!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Let the Truth be told: Night and Day's Moon**

Once apond a time lived a small town with a small amount of people yet this town had two royal families, The Tsukiyomis' and The Hotoris'.

They hated each other, no doubt about it but no one hated each other more than the young princes of each family.  
The prince of the Hotoris, Hotori Sasame, was a very charismatic and handsome man but also very popular and social. All the girls in town were madly in love with him but because of his short golden hair and warm attitude everyone referred to him as 'The Day Prince'.

The prince of the Tsukiyomis', Tsukiyomi Hayate, was very mysterious and dark yet very attractive and seductive; he was also very distant and antisocial. He didn't like to be out in town very much but he was humble about his royal ways. Most girls fell for his knightly ways and because of that and his dark blue hair he was known as 'The Night Prince'.

The princes were the opposite of each other and because of their difference they couldn't stand the other in fact the only thing they had in common was their faiths.  
The whole town were believer of the royals' faith which lied in the hands of the moon goddess named Clestra.

But our story does not start there, it starts later….

One afternoon while the royal families were fighting about land, Hayate wanted to distant himself from the worthless fighting so he went to his secret place; Moon Garden. Moon Garden was a place not many people knew of and those who did were not allowed plus Hayate kept it locked at all times.

As he walked through the garden towards his usual place to sit he saw a girl lying in his spot. He got closer to her wondering who she could be and how she got there but he then noticed she was beautiful, she had long curly sliver hair and wore a medium length goddess dress. It was designed very little, it was light pink and blue and she wore a necklace; a charmed necklace with lots of different charms. **(Clue 1!)**

When he was close enough he could see a stain on her dress, she was bleeding. Hayate started to wake her.

"Miss, miss wake up. Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to shake her a little. Her eyes moved a little, fluttered they did until they opened slightly.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up but then she felt her wound and started to scream lightly in pain. "Oww…"

"Are you alright?" Hayate asked again, this time more softly noticing her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. (**Clue 2- Appearance**) He started to stare at her more intensely.

"I guess I'm not, could you help me Prince Hayate?" She asks in her sweet innocent voice, almost too pure.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her now knowing for sure that something wasn't right.

"Can we talk about that later please, I think I'm in trouble here." She responds quickly with a playful smile, before coughing up blood and passing out into Hayate's arms. He was startled by what happened but he recovered quickly and picked the girl up. With that he headed towards the palace.

**Girl's PoV:**

I woke up in a dark room and still in some pain. I couldn't help but think of my father who sent me here.  
"_Clestra, you have to learn discipline." _Father says. Oh give me a break. I sat up in the bed I was in noticing the room a little more. Being a moon girl I could see well in the dark when I wanted to, well looking around a voice went through my head.

"_Are you alright?"_ That boy who saved me, I remember now. He had medium dark blue hair almost black and deep piercing blue eyes. Prince Hayate…his as beautiful as I was told but….

"I see you're up now." I turned my head to the new light in the room. I smiled to see him again, Prince Hayate.

"Hello my prince." I greet him as he made his way to me and sat down next to me, he looked upset so I tried to confront him.

"What is wrong with my prince?" I asked before moving closer to him and place one of my hands on his shoulder but he pushes me away.

"Who or what are you and how did you get into the garden?" He started.

"Well don't we like to get to the point? Fine I shall tell you but it must remain a secret, got it?" I explain to him.

"Yes now talk." He commands.

"My name is…." I start but I hesitated a little trying to see if I could dig though his mind and see if he meant what he said but I was blocked off. _Impossible! How can he block me? _**(Clue 3!)**

"What's wrong?" He asks me, I must've been staring at him.

"Oh nothing sorry. My name is Clestra, you know, the moon goddess." I tell him first to see how he would react but he didn't move much at all.

"Right…prove it." He tells me which isn't wrong it was just the fact we just met and that's all I get as a reaction. Oh come on!

"Right um." I walk over to the window, the moon was shining tonight I saw. I'm magical as many say just like any other god or goddess it's just since I'm the goddess of the moon you know something that's not always there then I'm kind of limited in my powers till the moon is out or at least nighttime.  
I put my hand out into the shadow of the moon light and tried to focus my energy; with my eyes closed and my mind cleared I was able to bend the light. By bending I meant I grabbed some light and held it in my hand. I moved my hand towards him so that he could see. He stared in amazement then I moved my other hand so that they came together.

"Watch this." I tell him before moving my hands into a pattern causing the light to bounce of the walls and turn into water in my hands.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Oh well moonlight is another form of water, you know the old saying; _As we watch with starry eyes the goddess gives us light as she bathe in its water._" I tell him as I shake my hands so that the water turns to air.

"So you're the real goddess? You're Clestra?" He asked me. I nodded to him with a smile hoping he'll keep his promise.

"Yes but you cannot tell anyone." I tell him again making sure he heard me. He smiled a little and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone my goddess." He says as get bows to me but I pull him back up.

"No I don't want you to bow or anything like that. I want to be treated like everyone else. Can you do that for me?" I ask him.

"I understand princess." I looked at him wondering why he called me princess. Seeing my confusion he explains.

"Since I brought you into the royal home and to my chambers everyone will call you princess, as of I."

"Oh."

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked me.

"Well I don't really understand it myself but my father sent me down here. Something about marriage and understanding the ways of my error or something. I don't know what he is talking about half the time." I explain.

"Marriage? Do gods and goddess normally marry humans?"

"I wouldn't know I'm only 17, I don't listen to them when their talking." I tell as I sit down on the edge of the bed. **(The personality switch- Clue 4!)**

"Then again I think mother was human…" I couldn't finish my thought on the fact cause I never seen mother before so I guess I wouldn't know.

I looked up to him, he looked as he was going to say something but then someone called him from the other side of the door.

"Brother! The king and queen want to speak with you." The voice called.

"And bring the girl they said." The voice continued. He looked at me and held out his hand. When he sees me staring and makes a comment.

"Come on let's go." He tells me so I grabbed his hand and we headed to a large room almost like where my father would be when I get in trouble and be called to him.

In the middle of the room sat two people, I take it they were the King and Queen.  
"You girl, step forward." The king tells me. So I stepped forward without a word.

"Who are you and what do you want with our son?" He asks me. I turn and look back at Prince Hayate for help. He quickly comes to my rescue.  
"Father leave her alone. She was injured I wanted to help her that's all." He says to the king, but he was still skeptical about me.

"Tell me where are you from? Are you a princess?" He asks me.

"I'm from a faraway place and you could say I'm a princess I'm just not from around here…." I tried to explain, the king looked at me for a moment then to his son who was now standing next to me. Finally his eyes change expression and he looks as if he came to a conclusion.

"Hayate, if you had a woman you could have just said so." His father says to him causing Hayate and I to blush a little.

"She's very beautiful dear. Will you be staying with us a while sweetheart?" His mother commented, she had directed the question towards me. I smiled a little and looked at Hayate hoping to get an expression but he was blushing even more from his mother.

"Mother stop it!" he yelled still trying red a little bit.

"I would love to, that is if you're ok with me staying in your room with you Hayate? I say innocently towards him and lean into him a little bit. He looks at me with a light pink shade across his face then quickly looks away.

"Fine I don't care." He tells me. I grab his arm.

"Thank you Hayate!" I say smiling, and then towards his parents.

"Now I'm sure you will be Hayate's escort to tonight's ball?" His mother asked me.

"I would love to but I don't have a dress or anything of that sort-"

"I will get everything you need." Hayate interrupted me.

"Then it's settled!" his mother continued happily.

**Later that Night-**

**Out:**

Princess Clestra sat in front of a large mirror with someone behind her, brushing her beautiful long hair. As she brushed over and over the princess tried to make small talk with the maid.

"So….how is Prince Hayate to his staff? Is he nice?" Clestra asked the girl.

"Oh yes his highness is very polite to everyone, well except the Hotoris…." The maid trailed off.

"I have heard of these Hotoris, their prince Sasame is a real mystery." Clestra said.

Right then the maid finished styling the princess' hair.

"Done princess." She anncenced.

"Well thank you very much." Clestra replies with a smile and then makes her way to her dress.  
Her dress that Hayate had gotten her was very much like she thought it was going to be; long and elegant yet god-like and revealing. Just the way she liked her party outfits. The dress was made with two fabrics, one that was multi-colored with blues and pinks two colors that seemed to be the young goddess favorite and the other a deep pure black. It was also strapless and was short in front with a train like warp around the waist and in the back. The goddess loved it and had Hayate had made so fast. It all seemed too perfect to her then again that's nothing new to her. **(There's a pic in my profile it's super cute!)**

As she got dress someone came into the room. A young girl who too was dressed for the party. Long black hair and pigtails that was braided into a little tiara around her head with the rest hanging in the back. She had on a short dress that was white. All white with designs of black hearts all around.

"Hello and who may you be?" Clestra asked the girl. The girl just smiled at her.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Natsue, Hayate's younger sister." The girl said.

"Oh I didn't know he had a sister." Clestra replied.

"Yes, he does." Natsue said quietly. Clestra looked to girl and stared for a moment trying to get a read on the girl, then realized something; the girl was very young and looked as if she was a little insecure.

"My name is….Serenity. By the way Natsue, you look very beautiful in that dress." Clestra responded, thinking of a name on the spot.

"Thank you…." Natsue trailed off and watched as Clestra finished dressing. Just as she was going to put on her charmed necklace Natsue said

"You have a really pretty necklace. I have never seen anything like it before."

Clestra pulls back on the necklace and turned around to the little girl smiling at her.

"Well Natsue would you like to wear it to the ball tonight?" She asked the little girl. She became really happy and excited.

"Really?"

"Yes, come over here I'll put it on you."

Clestra pulls the necklace around the girl's neck and fasten it. Then pulls the girl's hair down and starts to brush it lightly.

"I'm sorry I messed up your hair, let me fix it." Clestra told the girl. She became real calm in her care, Clestra never felt like this, she felt as this girl was hers. Like a little sister or even her daughter….

**Clestra's PoV-**

"Can you do my hair like yours, Serena?" Natsue asked me. I smiled at her in the mirror, she looked so innocent. It's so cute how she just gave me a nickname.

"I didn't do my hair but I'll try my best ok?" I told her, she started to giggle a little then smiled at me. Before I could say anything else, the maid from earlier walked in with something in her hands.

"Sorry to come in uninvited but his highness would like me to give this to you." She told me while trying to hand me a small box on top of a bigger box.

Still styling Natsue's hair I asked the maid

"What is it?"

"Well I do not know Princess." She answered. I looked over at her once again; she looked as if she was going to pop with curositity. I started to laugh at her a little.

"I want to open it!" Yelled Natsue happily.

"Sure thing." I told her. Then looked over at the maid. "You can give it to her." I tell her.

Natsue wasted no time in opening the boxes. The first box was smaller than the other so I told her to open that one first.  
It had a beautiful silver necklace in it; with what I thought was a sapphire studded heart in the middle of it.  
The next box, the bigger one, had held a pair of bright pink diamond studded heels, which matched my dress I had on.

"Wow, brother must really like you." I hear Natsue say as I finish her hair.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He has never brought a girl gifts before." The maid answered.

"What is your name?" I asked her, that's when her expression changed.

"I'm sorry for being so noisy!" She yelled with fear.

"No no. I just want to know what to call you." I reassured her with a smile.

"Oh, my name is Sonna. I was told that I would be serving you during your stay here." She tells me after regaining her calmness.

"Well Sonna would you mind telling me what time does the ball start?" I asked her.

"I do believe it starts in an hour Princess."

"Thank you. Oh and could you do me a favor?"

"Oh yes Princess, anything."

"Could you bring me another dress, one that matches the charmed necklace Natsue is wearing?"

"Wait! Serena, my parents does not allow me to wear things like you, besides I'm not pretty like you."

"Why of course you are and I'll prove it. And if your parents say anything I'll tell them that it was my fault. Ok?"

Natsue nodded her head at my comment.

"I think she would be very beautiful in another color maybe…." I stopped for a moment to look at Natsue again, her eyes were pink. I loved pink so I knew what to do.

"Bring me all the short dresses you can find that has pink in it. Thank you Sonna."

"Does it matter if the dress has other colors in it?" Sonna asked

"No no of course not, the pink is the main thing though." I answer, with that she left the room once again. I myself have always had a guy give me things I mean as a goddess gods could give lots of different things like different kinds of powers and what not but sometimes the little things matter too…I just hope just because Hayate got these things for me that the other gods don't get jealous and do something. If there's one thing I know about my people is that you should never make a goddess or god angry, or you'll be paying for your life….

"Hey Natsue how old are you anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm 16, 5 years younger than brother." She tells me. Well that explains why his parents asked about me, being up there in age is when the parents try to marry off their children.

"You don't look it; do your parents dress you this way? To make you look younger?"

"Yeah I think it's because this guy once asked for my hand and they said no so to keep someone else from asking they started having my maid dress me as if I'm 10 or something. I don't get though. They been rushing Hayate into a relationship he doesn't want to be in and try to marry him off." She explains to me sounding sad yet unemotional. I look at her for a moment as I thought of how to change this. I mean it should be her and Hayate's choice on who they want to marry. This is why I hate when father tells me to be nice to some guy I don't like. He was always trying to marry me off to someone, well or get me raped…..those days were never my nicest moments, I be trying to kill them at that time.

Knock Knock.

Someone came into the room; it was Sonna with the dresses I asked for. She walks over and hands them to me.

"Sorry there wasn't many." She tells me.

"Oh it's ok; it cuts down time like this." I tell her with a smile.

"Here try these on Natsue." I hand her the dresses, I'm glad it was only like four of them.

She tried on dress after dress and none of them were close to what I had in mind until she came out in the last one. It was perfect.

The dress was bright pink and black. A strapless dress that fit her little figure perfectly. Natsue wasn't very curvy like me but she was enough to make this dress look great on her. It was sparkling on the top part and at the waist was wrapped in black really cute in with a pink flower in the middle. The rest was designed in flowers too with the pink showing though the black thin fabric. **(Picture in my profile)**

"You look amazing!" I said to her in excitement. Natsue started to smile widely.

"You really think so?"

"Yes of course! It's gorgeous!" Sonna said.

We all smiled at each other before I got an idea. "Sonna do you know how to make her hair look wavy?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll do right now." I gestured for Natsue to sit down in front of the mirror as Sonna started on her hair. _This is gonna be amazing._

**Out**

A few hours later the ball had begun, without the two princesses.

"Hayate where is your sister and your escort?" his mother asked him as if he knew.

"I do not know mother."

Prince Hayate walks though the crowds of people who had gather at the ball this night. He was almost at there before he was stopped by his rival.  
"What do you want Sasame?" He says unhappily.

"You do not have to spit venom Hayate. You look unhappy. Looking for someone?"

"That's none of your bussion Sasame now move out of my way." Prince Hayate tries to push Sasame to the side so he could continue but he stopped once he saw the doors opening. The doors were the entrance to the ball that was at the top of a long staircase, long enough to get all the eyes on you and move on. Hayate was hoping that it was the girls so he stood there at the bottom of the staircase waiting next to Sasame who wouldn't leave.

Standing at the top of the stairs was the girls. Princess Natsue and Princess 'Serenity' or Clestra. In their beautiful dresses they begun down the stairs with all eyes on them, Natsue couldn't take her eyes off her parents who didn't look too happy and Clestra couldn't stop gazing at Hayate not even noticing Sasame was there.

The two princes look in awe at Clestra, Sasame never saw anything like her before and Hayate seeing more then the first time. He knew something about her was different than what he expected of a goddess but he didn't mind. He liked the way she was. Hayate also couldn't stop thinking why he's sister was wearing that knowing their parents would freak out.

Once the girls made it to the bottom of the stairs Clestra took Hayate's arm which was waiting for her and many boys were waiting for Natsue to take one of them as her escort but she continued walking to the where her parents were. Clestra and Hayate following her. Leaving Sasame angry and jealous.

While walking to their seats Hayate started to question Clestra.

"I have a feeling that it was you're doing that got Natsue in that dress?"

"Yes it is. I think she looks great besides have you not heard of dress your age?"

Hayate chuckles at her for a moment before responding.

"You're a very strange goddess." He says softer.

"Rather you think so or not we are no different than you all. We have feelings, grow older, have kids, learn things, get jealous, and fall in love just like you. The only thing that's different is that we live in another world and we have powers." She explains. Hayate just smiles at that with the thought of 'I hope so.' Passing though his mind.

Once Natsue, Clestra and Hayate were seated the king and queen called to the guest. The party has truly begun.

After hours of dancing, having fun, and eating the ball was about to hit a deadly point.

Outside the wind had picked up and rain had started to fall hard. The weather acted as if it was angry which couldn't be a good sign.

There were many windows in the palace but not as many in the ballroom. Clestra had the feeling of something happening so she moved towards one of the few windows in the ballroom. She watched in horror as the weather was acting crazy. She then quickly tuned into a few peoples mind that were close to the windows.

'That's weird when we came in here the sky was very clear.' One person said.

This isn't good at all Clestra thought that's when she saw the clouds move closer to the ground as if they were carrying something. There is where the horror begun. Scared she runs back to Hayate.

"You have to leave now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"This isn't the time please just listen to me and-"Sounds of broken glass and screaming cut her off. Someone had come into the ballroom though the window and Clestra already knew who it was.

That person was a man, who walked through the crowd and stood by another window. He looked calm and collect but if only you could see what he was really feeling. The whole room quiet in fear; you could hear is voice call out.

"Where is Clestra?" He asked. When no one said anything he tried again.

"Fine we'll do this another way, where is Prince Hayate?" He asked, Clestra panicked at that. She had to come up with a way to protect Hayate. Then she had an idea.

"Kiss me." She demanded. Hayate turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"Just do it, please." He could see the scared look in her eyes so he does what he's told. Clestra was trying to use the lovers' protection spell but once the prince started Clestra got a little carried away and liked it. He pulled away from her.

"Princess?"

Coming out of her daze, "Oh sorry I forgot to do the spell, do it again." Hayate rolls his eyes a little but follows orders. This time the spell worked and the guy who had come there could sense her using her powers. He used his powers and pushed people out of the way making large open area. Where Clestra stood in the middle.

"What do you want Mannen?" She asked him. The man known as Mannen looked almost like Clestra herself with his White hair but he had sky blue eyes and medium length hair.

"How dare you cheat on me?" He yells at her. She rolls her eyes before crossing her arms.

"We're not together, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You were given to me so we are together."

"And yet that means nothing! I don't love you! I don't have to follow my father's rules. Besides you can't hurt him anyway."

"You mean that stupid love protection spell? You forget you're not immortal do you? That spell only works fully it your powers and the connection is strong. You have not even gained all your powers. Face it you need me." Saying all of that made Clestra's face dropped. She was feeling anger, confusion, hatred and god knows what else. Whatever it was she couldn't respond to it so she called her power that she did have causing her dress to be replaced with her trademark goddess dress and her hair to be in its usual way. Her all white dress with almost no design, one shoulder, and cuffs that hung from her off shoulder bands and a slit from the thigh down. Her hair to be longer than the humans had seen, it hit the floor, was naturally curly and had a curved bang.

Her golden eyes were filled with anger yet they were covered by her bang.

"Why are you trying to fight me my Clestra?" Mannen asked the angry goddess. She didn't answer him just left her head to show her eyes to him. He jumped at the sight.

Clestra raised her hands and started to gather light in them along with new guard like guys appeared behind her. The room then began to grow dark with only the moonlight glowing in Clestra's hands.

With only a gesture of her hands the guys went after Mannen quickly so he didn't have time to make a move. They held him but as he started to do something Clestra used her powers to turn his hands and feet into ice.

"You forget I'm not just a moon goddess don't you? Get out now before I kill you and if you do anything to anyone here not just Hayate but anyone and I will kill you." She says making sure he had her point. When he agreed the ice melted and the guards disappeared.

"This isn't over." He said before disappearing himself.

After he left and the lights came back on Hayate made his way to his goddess who still stood in the middle of the room where Mannen left her. She looked as if she was stuck in a unemotional daze. He looked at her for a moment before tears started to fall from her eyes. Hayate pulled her into a hug in which she hugged back.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before passing out into his arms. Everything went black for our moon…

* * *

**Me: Sorry but it's so long that I'll have to do two parts. I didn't want to keep you waiting so long! I'm so sorry!**

**Ikuto/Amu:...**

**Me: Whatever you two go away! Any who I want to do a little contest for this story only, The names I used in this chapter are all (Expect Clestra) from a anime/manga and if you can guess that and figure out what the clues are for then I'll use any character you make for me to use in both "Lusting for Death" and "Amulet Perfect and Disaster" My two new Shugo Chara tragic love stories! Send me your answers in the review or in a PM. the first one to get it right then will be the winner!**

**Also every outfit is in my profile so far! I changed the colors in the dresses but their still cute!**

**I'll update as soon as I get the next half done! Love ya all!**


	13. New Chapter! Planing Trouble

This story is officially off hold and to prove it here's a new chapter!

**Chapter 12- Planning Trouble**

Nanako's PoV-

"Hotori-san, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I let him in from the outside.

"I thought that it would only be fair to warn you about your fiancée's maid." He says in a concerning voice. He was talking about Amu which made me a little upset.

"Amu? You know her?" I ask rather angry.

"Yes, she use to live with my family and I but she can't be trusted." He starts.

"I knew that little whore was up to no good!" I yelled in excitement.

"Wait what did she do?" I asked him coming back to reality.

"Amu is a gold-digger and will do anything for money; she plays the innocent act and gets close to the family and when you're not looking she takes off with a lot of your money. I thought I loved her at one time but I saw she was just after the money and I was heartbroken when she left." Tadase told me, he sounded really upset and heartbroken about the whole thing. I have to do something before she does the same thing to Ikuto-kun.

"I'm sorry Hotori-san about what happened but what can I do?" I ask him.

"Well I know that Amu is Mizuki Moon and that she has a concert coming up soon and if we plan this right we'll break them up for good." He tells me and his expression changed which scared me but I couldn't stand the thought of someone taking my Ikuto!

"Wait did you just say Amu is Mizuki Moon?" I asked loudly. I'm glad the rooms are sound proof.

"Yes she is."

"How the hell does a girl like that get to be famous? I'm the pretty one and the smart one!" I started on a rage.

"Listen to me Nanako! Do you want to save your love?" He asks me.

"Of course." I tell him calming down.

"Then listen, I have a plan..."

Amu's PoV-

I woke up in Ikuto's bed in the dark with no one there. I must have fainted, I thought then I remember what happened before. Nanako was chosen to become Ikuto's wife…why her, of all girls, they chose her.

"Oh kami…why?" I say aloud to myself.

I'll admit that I love Ikuto and I'm a bit selfish when I say that I don't want him to be with anyone else but….what can I do? If I told him who I really am then maybe his parents will let me marry him instead of Nanako but I'm sure he'll get upset for not telling him sooner.

Then again I'm not the only one keeping secrets…

_"It's nothing Amu, just a family secret. He'll tell you when the time is right but until then don't mention this to our parents or anyone else who works in the manor. Our parents will replace you if you say something."_

Utau told me that. I'm still scared though what if something is wrong with Ikuto and something bad happens?

_"Amu, I need to know if you trust me. Please, tell me." _I hear what he said to me that one morning. It was strange because he's never unsure about anything. Then he got so rough….hm, the whole thing is weird…

I turn over on my side and lay down to try and go back to sleep, I still felt weak for some reason…like I was sick on my stomach.

* * *

_**Well there you go a short chapter and yes I'll post the rest of Miss Clestra and the others a little later I'm still working on it but I didn't forget about it. Hope you like this one though! Later!**_

_**~Sakura M.**_


	14. New Chapter! - Day Before Breakdown

Chapter 13- Day before Breakdown

**Amu's PoV-**

Today is the day before my first comeback concert and here I was standing with Ikuto practicing one of the songs. I watched him as he was talking to Nuriko, he looked so perfect. I didn't notice I was staring at him until Rima said something.

"Um Mi-chan? Did you hear me? Hello?" She says a loud trying to get my attention.

"Yes Rima?" I say turning back to her.

"Stop staring at Ikuto! For goodness sakes you act like you never seem him before." She says.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm worried, Rima."

"You shouldn't be worried about him as much as you. Are you even sure that your up to performing tomorrow night?"

"I'm fine Rima. You don't have to worry about me." I tell her before I hear Nuriko call me over.

"Yes Ma'am?" I say once I'm over there.

"We're going to practice the ending with you and Ikuto together ok?" She tells me.

"Yeah, sure."

_Oh kami….._

Later-

**Ikuto's PoV**

Once I got home I went to check on Amu who hasn't be feeling all that great since Nanako moved in a few weeks ago which I don't blame her but you know how that works. I couldn't stand Nanako but my parents don't seem to care, it's always about money with them.

I open the door to my room to see Amu wasn't in bed like I told her before I left. Then I hear the door open behind me I turn to see Amu walk in. When she noticed me she looked surprised.

"Hello master, it's nice to see your home." She says as she bows to me like normally.

"Amu you were supposed to be resting, what are you doing up and around?"

"I'm sorry Master, I just-"I cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it Amu, please just get some rest I'll talk to my parents." I tell her. I watched as she blushed lightly before nodding her head without a word.

I started back towards the bedroom door, as I reached for the doorknob I feel Amu's hands grab mine. I turn around to face her again.

"Ikuto-kun would you like a bath tonight?" She asked me as her head falls against my chest.

I smile lightly before answering with a small "Sure, why not." Knowing she meant with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and place my chin on top of her head. In silence we stood in embrace.

**Out PoV-**

Without knowledge of Ikuto or Amu, Nanako watched in horror from the Ikuto's bedroom door, silently wishing for the tomorrow to come quicker for it was the last she'll see of Amu….Nanako hoped.

_The night Mizuki will sing her last song…_

* * *

**_Sorry this has taken so long. I have been working on this chapter for months but I kept working on other things. Hopefully I won't be as distracted now._**

**_Good News and Bad News now!_**

**_Good News is this story is being turned into a series. Not using Shugo Chara characters but using this story's outline and everything, the only thing is that it's going to be a little darker in theme._**

**_Bad News is the story will be updated slowly due to that cause I have to write that in chapter form for the series._**

**_I will be on YouTube doing this series and I now have a Formspring, so you can ask me any questions you like!  
(I put the links at the top of my profile.)_**

**_Love you guys,_**  
**_~Saki_**


	15. 10 Mins till Break-Though

_**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while….a long while, but I'm giving you all a late new years treat! o Hope you all enjoy it!**_  
_**Also this chapter is made out to my new fav reviewer: nekogirl017 or Hanaka :) You crack me up, XD**_

**Chapter 14- 10 mins till Break-though**

Amu's PoV-

Between the hair, the makeup, and the dress rehearsals I didn't have time to be worried. Yet I was, I was worried, scared, and very…nervous.

I stood backstage thinking about everything and anything that could go wrong with tonight; Ikuto could notice something, get mad about it, I could get kicked out of the Manor!

"Mi-Chan?" I hear a voice come from behind me. I turn to see it was Rima.

"Don't so that, you scared me!" I say in horror before walking off with Rima close behind.

"You keep dazing off, I was just worried about you…" Rima says quietly.

"I'm fine Rima." I tell her with a calming like smile even though it was lie. She just stares at me for a moment then walks off.

I feel like I'm slowly falling apart underneath all the pressure. I've never been this sick on the stomach before, I felt like I was going to throw up everywhere…..

"URHHHH!" Damn it I did….

I could hear footsteps getting closer to me as I continued to vomit on the backstage floor. Soon I felt someone's arm around my shoulders.

"Mizuki! Are you ok?" I hear Nuriko ask me but I couldn't answer her so I just nodded my head as I finished.

"Yes….I'm fine….just nervous." I say lightly, still in shock slightly.

"Get someone to clean this up!" Nuriko yells towards some of the workers then she turns back to me, "Mizuki, you need to rest before tonight comes. Ok? Come on." She tells as she helps walk me to my dressing room where there was a couch, I laid down on it and soon I was out of it.

_Damn my stomach….._

* * *

Ikuto's PoV-

I had ran home to get ready for tonight's concert but I didn't see Amu anywhere. I looked around a while and asked a few others but it seemed no one knew where Amu was.

I walked up to my room, still no Amu, so I was trying to figure out where could she have gone. She hasn't been feeling well so she shouldn't be doing a lot.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't notice someone had came into my room, wrapped their arms around my torso and was hugging me. I turned around to see Nanako.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily while making her let me go.

"Hugging my fiancée." She says calmly, almost too calm.

"I'm not your fiancée Nanako. Get that in your head now." I tell her quickly.

"Yes you are, your parents said-"

"My parents don't control me! I'll be with who I want!"

"Right, that's why you're sneaking around with the maid…." Nanako's mouth starts to curve into a smirk, she knew something. I couldn't respond to her, I just turned away.

"That's what I thought, I saw you two yesterday. _Oh Ikuto-kun, _she makes me sick!" Nanako's words were hard, her hatred towards Amu was strong but Amu has never done anything to her. I couldn't help but think about yesterday, the moment that Nanako was talking about.

Flashback-

_I open the door to my room to see Amu wasn't in bed like I told her before I left. Then I hear the door open behind me I turn to see Amu walk in. When she noticed me she looked surprised._

"_Hello master, it's nice to see your home." She says as she bows to me like normally. _

"_Amu you were supposed to be resting, what are you doing up and around?"_

"_I'm sorry Master, I just-"I cut her off with a kiss._

"_Don't worry about it Amu, please just get some rest I'll talk to my parents." I tell her. I watched as she blushed lightly before nodding her head without a word._

_I started back towards the bedroom door, as I reached for the doorknob I feel Amu's hands grab mine. I turn around to face her again._

"_Ikuto-kun would you like a bath tonight?" She asked me as her head falls against my chest._

_I smile lightly before answering with a small "Sure, why not." Knowing she meant with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and place my chin on top of her head. In silence we stood in embrace._

End of Flashback

"What have you done to Amu?" I ask Nanako, trying to be calm.

"Mizuki is at the concert oh I mean Amu…." Nanako starts to giggle a little. I just stare at her.

"Oh that's right you didn't know that your 'lover' is hiding the fact she's Mizuki Moon, one of the most famous pop stars in Japan? Such a shame…I mean all the looks, the late arrivals home, new clothes you would think that the amazing Ikuto would have figured it out." Nanako's voice was starting to irate me no ends, I felt stupid but at the same time she could be lying, Amu wouldn't have said that to her.

I rush towards the door still hearing Nanako's voice.

"Why don't you check her roots, their probably still pink." I hear her call out as I leave.

_This couldn't be true…._

* * *

**I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! YAY!**  
Ok now for the other stuff, the next chapter will come….whenever…I have no idea at the moment, there's so much going on. But I do need your help on the Series version of this, here's a little questionnaire: go to my profile for the link!

Answer these questions to help me make some choices on the Series. Review/Comment/Favorite Me! I love you all so much for support!

Thanks again,  
~Saki


	16. Song of Truth- Chp 15

_**Saki: You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this chapter! 'Song of Truth' has to be one of my fav chapters so far, well until chapter 17- 'Playing With Darkness' lol. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 15- Song of Truth**

**Rima's PoV-**

I stood outside 'Mizuki's' door thinking about what to do about her. She just got though throwing up all over her dressing room and then got me one of those times….talk about not talking to a sick person…

I walk into her room to see her stretched out on her couch looking completely done for.

"Amu. Look maybe we should just push the concert back." I tell her careful to close the door first.

"I have to do this. What would Ikuto say?" The sick Popstar replies.

"What would Ikuto say? That's your concern!? What about you?! You're throwing up everywhere not to mention your pale as a ghost and another-"I was cut off by someone else yelling from outside the dressing room.

"You wait right here I'm not done with you." I say to Amu who lies back down on her couch while I leave back out her room.

I see Ikuto coming rushing towards me as I close the dressing room door behind me making sure to keep my back to it as well.

"Moving a little fast aren't we Master Ikuto? Rehearsal is in 30 minutes, Mizuki's not ready yet." I tell him with small smile.

"Cut the shit Rima I know the truth!" Ikuto says loudly.

"Ummm what are you talking about? She isn't ready." I reply calmly.

"You know you I can believe is a liar but not Amu."

I took a breath before saying anything else to him.

"Tout mensonge at-elle dit c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer dans elle passé, connard." I tell him in a calm manner then I step to the side and let him into her dressing room.

_It's not my problem anymore…._

* * *

**Ikuto's PoV-**

Rima says something to me in another language but I was too upset to even pay attention to her right now. I went into the dressing room behind her to see 'Mizuki' lying across her couch looking like a ghost.

"Rima, please just let me rest I don't want to hear anymore about Ikuto." I hear her say aloud in a weak voice.

"Got a problem with me or something?" I ask her calmly.

She jumps up and looks at me, if she didn't already look ghostly I would have said I scared her pale.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked in a surprised manner but you could hear the struggle in her voice as well.

"Just checking on you and all. You look nervous Mizuki-chan." I say in my most charming and calm voice, trying my best to hide my anger. I moved from across the room to her couch. The dressing room smelled oddly of cleaning supplies. Strongly too, I don't know how she could stand it.

The closer I got to her, the more terrified she looked. I stood right in front of her as she just sat there on the couch, staring at me with fear, confusion, and that bit of innocence I fell in love with.

"Ikuto….we really need to get ready for…." Her voice faded in my actions. I had to keep her quiet. I leaned down, putting myself on her level. I took her chin, tilting her head and gliding her lips to mine. I push my tongue against her lips and teeth; it wanted entry to what it already knew what was his. When she opened, allowing our kiss to deepen. 'Mizuki' soon starts to moan lightly in her throat but I was hoping for more, something that would prove what Nanako said. So I kept pushing her, making the kiss more passionate, pushing her onto the couch beneath us. Then she said it.

"Master…" She moaned without realizing it.

"I knew it." Was all I could form my mouth to say at that moment. I was done, not wanting to go any further I broke the kiss and got off of her instantly.

"Amu, what the hell?! Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. I was beyond angry.

"Master Ikuto….I'm sorry I wanted to but I…" Her words stopped. Her eyes caught mine, she looked loving yet defeated. What could have held her back from telling me something so big? On another note, how had Nanako found out? Amu wouldn't have told her. Would she?

Amu got up from the couch, still recovered no color to her face, walked to me. Reaching out to my face but I stopped her by grabbing her hand. Her soft angel like hand…I pulled her close to me. I had to know.

"Amu, stop with the games. Just tell me!" I told her, never letting go of her hand. My anger was starting to resurface.

Her head fell and eyes darken.

"Fine. Forget it, do your show without me." I turned to the door. _Now I wanted to deal with Nanako…_

* * *

**Amu's PoV-**

"Fine. Forget it, do your show without me."

I've never heard Ikuto-sama sound so disappointed before, in me especially.  
I looked up to him as he turned to leave the room, he was mad, he was gonna leave me…

All those emotions from my past, all the pain from my mother's death, from leaving my sister, from being hurt so many times-over and over-came back to me. And they came back with such power I couldn't take it. I felt my body jump to him, clinging to his arm. Tears starting streaming, as fast and as strong as a waterfall. I couldn't stop myself this time. Everything was falling apart. _I was falling apart…_

* * *

**Out PoV-**

"Please don't leave me! I'll be better! I'm sorry!" Amu starts to beg in-between her tears. Her grip was tight but Ikuto was strong. He got her to let go, Amu's actions however stayed with him.

The thoughts of what was happening to his little strawberry terrified him.

"Amu, I'm not going anywhere. Relax please…" He tries to calm her but it didn't work. She only repeated herself- "Don't leave me. I'll be better. I'm sorry." Just got lightly, as if she was running out of air.

Soon Rima burst through the door, as if she could sense Amu's state. She ran to Amu and Ikuto in the middle of the room, getting down on her knees to face Amu.

"What did you do to her?!" Rima yelled at Ikuto, her focus never leaving Amu.

"Don't leave me…." Amu starts again slowing down her process; eyes still blank but shedding tears.

Rima eyes stared daggers at Ikuto at that comment.

"You threated to leave her?! She loves you!"

"Then why did she lie to me, Rima?" Ikuto yells back.

"Your such an idiot sometimes 'Master' Ikuto!" Rima yells back while making his title sound unnatural. She then turns her attention back to Amu.

"Amu listen to me. You need to calm down ok?" Rima tells Amu in a calm and gentle voice.

"He was right, Rima. I'm unlovable…." Amu response in a low and weak voice, still crying.

"I do love you Amu. I've always loved you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Ikuto tells her, giving off a feeling of forgiveness but mostly fear of what's happening to her now.

"Ikuto…" Amu falls into him, feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions and pain going through her she fainted. It didn't take long for Ikuto to react; he picked her up and carried her to the hospital. Along the way he couldn't help but wonder about Amu's past. Even more now than before but most of all-

"_Who is 'he'?"_

* * *

_**Saki: So here it is, chapter 15! Do a happy dance! *laughs* no I'm just kidding. Ok I got a couple reviews asking if Amu is pregnant- Answer is: you'll have to wait until Chapter 17 to find out cause that would be rude to tell you now. xD Now I have the next 4 chapters planned out already so hopefully they'll get out faster.**_

_Chapter 16- "Taken" (A short chapter- so should be out sooner rather than later)  
Chapter 17- "Playing With Darkness" (Rather long chapter unless I get lazy and make it two chapters then it'll be Part 1 and Part 2)  
Chapter 18- "Control In You"  
Chapter 19- "Getting Rid of Nanako"_


	17. Chp 16- Taken

Chapter 16- Taken

**Amu's PoV-**

"Where am I?" I say aloud. My voice horsed and dry. I felt in pain all over, it hurt just to open my eyes completely.

When no one answered I realized I was alone. I open my eyes just enough to see I was in a dark room. With two windows, moonlight passing though, and a door that lead to a hallway. I could see the light from out there as well...

"I'm in a hospital." I say to myself before putting my head back in its rightful place.

"Yes you are." I hear a voice say to me, a girl's voice. One I didn't want to hear.

I turn only sightly to see Nanako siting in a chair not far from my bed. Her arms folded over her chest, eyes glowing a perfect shade of green and her left leg crossed over her right. She had been waiting for me.

"Apparently you fainted...Mizuki-san." Her voice was different. It was filled with more darkness. Even worse then the fact I felt she might do something to hurt me I realized what she just said.

"How you know about that?" My voice was cracking.

"Shut up!" She snaps back.

I watch as she gets up and walks slowly to the small cabinet in the room. She keeps her back to me but I hear her open a drawer and move things around before turning to face me again, with a needle in her hand.

"I have to make a delivery and your being a little too noisy." She tells me as she puts the needle in my IV.

"Sweet dreams..." Was the last thing I heard before falling into my own darkness.

**Rima's PoV-**

I watch as Ikuto pace back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Making every single one of us nervous. My anger only started to rise again the longer we sat there waiting. It's his fault Amu had passed out, hell it was probably his fault she had been so sickly as it is. It was my job to watch her and I was letting her slip though my fingers...  
I soon felt a wetness fall onto my arms, noticing that it was tears. I was crying...it front of these people...

"She's going to alright Rima." I hear Nagihiko say softly from across the room but it didn't help, I continue to feel the tears slide down my face.  
I wipe them quickly with the palm of my hand causing my face to puff up with redness.

"I know she will." I say aloud with my own smirk. Trying to fool myself but I know the truth...

_I hope she will._

"Doctor! Doctor! The girl in Room A3 is gone!" We hear a nurse start yelling down the hall from us.

"Isn't that Amu's room?" Nade ask but she could hardly get it out before Ikuto and I take off toward the chaos.

Ikuto of course being a Tsukiyomi can make a room stop in the middle of anything which normally makes me gag but this time I was thankful.

"What's going on? Where's Amu?" He starts to question the Doctor.

"Well...we don't know. Her room is empty Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You said we couldn't see her because you had to run tests! Where could she have gone?!" Ikuto is only getting more hyped.

"Ikuto..." I try but a nurse walks up to us with a syringe in her hand.

"Doctor we found this under her bed." She tells him.

He takes it and examines it for a moment then seems to change expressions. He knew something.

"Well what is that?" I ask him.

"It's a Blackout drug, I haven't seen this one in a long time since it's so expensive, it's harder to get a hold of for most people." He explains to us.

"Someone took her..." I hear Ikuto say under his breath. I look at him to see a pale version of the strong Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Yet I knew who it was who took her. He's been trying to get his hands on her again since he found out she was at the Manor of the Tsukiyomi Family.

"Doctor her files are missing also..." The nurse announces.

_He took her...I don't know what he's planning but we have to get Amu back..._

* * *

A/N: Next one tomorrow! Also working on a summary for a new Fanfiction so keep an eye out for that. Hint: It's not Shugo Chara.


	18. Chp 17- Playing with Fire

**Chapter 17- Playing With Fire**

The darkness lifted just enough for some light to flood the room and the fog was trying to clear itself from her mind. Amu tried to open her eyes as her fight continued but she soon realized that they were covered. The ability for her to move her arms came bit by bit as she struggled to lift her legs. She felt as if a unseen force was pushing her down but she fought with all the strength she had left. A breeze flew across Amu's body. She soon came this simple conclusion: She was tried up, she had been blindfolded, and worse of all- she wasn't wearing much ,if anything, at all. She did a mental check. She could still feel her bra straps pushing into her shoulders and her underwear touching the side of her legs. Not wearing much at all she though.

"Good morning Amu." A familiar voice said. Her whole body tensed up with fear. She could feel herself start to shake, battered from the past.

"Where am I?" She asked, scared to even voice herself.

She starts to hear footsteps, they were coming towards her. Once he made his way to the bed she was tied to he grabbed her face pulling her close him.

"You betrayed me Amu. You ran off without a trace and to make matters worse, you ran to the Tsukiyomis..." His voice was enough to cause Amu to remember everything that she fear about him.

"It was an accident...I swear." The words barely made it out her mouth. Suddenly a hard slap came across her face, the string stayed even though his hand had left.

"I'm sure it was..." He whispered in her ear before moving away from her. Amu just laid there, tears forming in her eyes.

_Ikuto..._

Rima's PoV-

I walk after Ikuto who's trying his hardest not to run into Nanako's room. He thinks she has something to do with Amu's disappearance and as much I hate this girl's guts I don't think she does.

"Ikuto wait." I call out to him but he keeps moving. I can't keep up with him and Utau or the others can keep up with us.

I finally catch up with him to watch as he almost bust down the door to Nanako's room and goes straight for her.

"Where's Amu?" He ask her.

She sits at her vanity trying to put makeup on her already overly made-up face, acting as if nothing was wrong. Maybe she does have something to do with all this...

"I don't know what your talking about Ikuto but when you find her tell her she's late with breakfast." She smiles and continues what she's doing.

Ikuto is about to lose it on this chick.

"Stop playing games with me Nanako! Tell me where Amu is! NOW!" Ikuto picks Nanako up like a rag doll and pushes her up against the wall near her vanity. His eyes seem to be blazing. I could only watch in horror of what he was going to do next to her.

It was at that moment that Utau and the others come rushing in.

"Ikuto stop!" Utau and Kukai try to pull Ikuto off Nanako, while Nagihiko and Nade help her to her feet.

"Ikuto music room, now!" Utau yelled at him.

Ikuto tries to calm down before walking out the room with most of the others close behind. Utau and Nade stay behind staring at me while Nanako went to her bathroom, probably to check out the ring around her neck.

"Rima you need to tell us what's going on and you need to tell us now." Utau demands me.

"There's nothing to tell Miss Utau." I walk out the room and towards the music room.

Once I make it there Ikuto is waiting for me, he wants information too.

"Rima, please tell me about Amu's past. If there's something that-"

"Hinamori. Her name is Amu Hinamori..." I said aloud.

Ikuto and Utau were the most surprised of the group. All of them stared in disbelief.

"The Head family of Tokyo Hinamoris? Those Hinamoris?" Kukai asked in shock.

"Yes those ones." I nod my head, everything that I could remember about Amu was coming on me all at once.

"Amu's mother, Lady Midori, was the one who taught her everything she knows now. The piano, her schooling, and how kindness is the only way to go, however..." My breathing was becoming shallow.

"However Lady Midori got sick and died...leaving Amu alone. She was always closer to her mother then her father but so was half the estate workers, Lady Midori was always in front, she was the nicest person you could meet along with Amu. Groomer her to be the next Lady Hinamori...after her death though Lord Tsumugu soon remarried. The new Lady was mean and manipulative of the Lord but he couldn't see though her beauty. They end up having a little girl, Ami, Amu's little sister. The Lady didn't like either one of them though. She got Lord Tsumugu to agree to an arranged marriage for Amu, causing her to get stuck in a relationship with the blond devil. He abused her so much that she stopped talking, became pale as a ghost when anyone even tried to touch her, she had numbed herself and her own father didn't believe anything she would tell him."

"So she ran away...and you followed.." Ikuto interrupts me.

All I could do was nod my head in agreement. "She didn't want to be reminded of her past. Amu just wanted to get out...but he found her." I tell them.

"Who's he?" Nagihiko asks, I know all of them want to know the same thing though.

"Hotori Tadase."


	19. Chp 18- In Control (Author's Note too)

Sorry for uploading late, here's the next chapter, warning it's…rapeish kind of, well let's put it this way you will not like Tadase by the end of this chapter, have fun….hating him. XD

* * *

**Chapter 18- In Control**

_**Amu's PoV-**_

Every part of my body hurt. Tadase continually hit me until I could no longer cry anymore, all my tears from the past three days, at least I think it's been three days, had dyed onto my face and I felt heavy. The mirror he left in front of me only reminded me of how much pain I was in and how bad I looked, I was useless and trapped in my own hell, staring at my own red, swollen face.

I'm ugly…I always had been but now I'm a monster…

'Click'

I hear the door's lock turn. If my head didn't hurt so much I would turn it away from the door but I couldn't even turn it from the mirror, I was stuck.

"Good Afternoon Amu." Tadase's voice rings in my ears.

I don't respond to him, which only made him angry.

"I'm talking to you Amu."

I only stare at him, no response, no words.

He starts to laugh a little at me before muttering under his breath. I couldn't hear a thing he said but he moves closer to me, I try to move away from him. Every time I moved, the more steps he took. I wasn't going anywhere. He grabs my chin and pulls it close to him, making our faces close to one another.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in Amu-chan. Do you think that you could just run out on our little deal, sleep with whoever you choose and think I wouldn't find you?" His voice started to crack with anger.

My eyes start to fill with tears. Ikuto…

"What's wrong? Worried about something?" He asks me. I'm sure my eyes gave it away. I was thinking about Ikuto. Wondering if he was still mad at me. What if he doesn't even notice that I'm gone?  
_I wanted to tell him. I really did…_

Tadase lets my face go and walks over to a small table not far from the mirror in the middle of the room. On the table he picks up a file and begins to walk back over to me.

"Amu I have to say I was very upset when I found out you were at the Tsukiyomis' but I think you deserve another chance." He tells me while holding the file.

"That's my file from the hospital…" I managed to muster out and every word hurt my throat.

"Yes it is. Good to see you haven't lost any brain power living with those animals."

"Please… let me go…"

He laughs at me. For the first time I think he has genuinely gotten pleasure out of my begging.  
He says nothing to me.

He lays the file down next to me. I begin to watch every move he makes cautiously. Something wasn't right. Tadase never missed a chance to do something to hurt me. What was in my file?

Suddenly I felt him pull my hair harshly so that my head would go back as he forced his mouth onto mine. I move my head to the side to get away from him.

"Stop!" I tried to yell.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me before slapping me hard across the face, causing my already red face to become a cherry.

I couldn't get away from him, my arms were handcuffed to the bed, my clothes were gone days ago. I was open for him to do whatever he chose to do.

"I think it's only fair that I get a turn with my fiancée. Don't you?" He says to me as rips my bra off and takes a hold of my breast. Fondling, licking, and sucking on them hardly, not caring about my comfort.

"You're hurting me!" I felt like he was gonna tear my breast off.

"Maybe I need to give you something to do then." He stops what he was doing to unzip his pants and show me his dick.

"It's aching so I want you to suck on it." And with that he shoves it in my mouth, grabbing onto my hair again make me move back and forth on him.

"You got to do better than that if you want me to stop, Amu." I try to suck more. I just wanted him to stop.

"Good girl…right there, suck harder!" He yells his commands at me like a pet. I try to do as I was told.

"Amu…ugh! Cumming!" He releases inside my mouth. I could feel a wave of sickness come over me. I quickly try to get him to pull his dick out my mouth and before I knew it I was vomiting on the floor right next to _my_ bed.

"You disgusting little bitch!" He slaps me even harder than the first time.

"Did I tell to slit that out?!"

_Help me…._

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey! Sorry for not updating when I was suppose to. To be honest my interest in this story goes up and down but I'm determined to actually finish it, at some point….xD But remember my last note said the name of the last 12 chapters of the story and said I had a surprise. Well I'll give the surprise now.**

**1- The adaption of this FanFiction is called ****"The Midnight Lily"**** and will be posted on 'Swoon Reads' by the end of August in order to be in the running to be published next year. It will almost be a part of the 4 book series called-****"Amulets & Magick" ****(Remember that don't you?) and I'm really looking forward to having you all read it. It is a YA book though so the lemons had to be cut and a lot of things changed but I did try to stay to my original story line (the legend and all).  
I update a lot on my progress with this story on my writer's blog which is on my profile. (the machelle one)**

**2- The series adaption isn't going to happen but after I finish writing ****"The Midnight Lily" ****then I will be working on music based Sims series that will tie in with another book I was working on before TML so look out for that which I will update with more info on my Sims based blog (also on my profile.)**

**Hope you will all vote for me and TML to be published!  
And I will finish Knight and Day's Moon, I am not stopping it.**

**~Later,  
Saki/Chelle**


	20. Q & A (Some news)

Hey just wanted to answer some questions for you and get some answers from you as well.

Think of this as a 'behind the scenes' Q&A type thing.

Of course I won't give you details of the series but I will tell you the things I asked you earlier in the adaption questionnaire.

**1- What should the Series Adaption of "Night and Day's Moon" title be?**  
*The series has been planned to be four books and one novella for the legend alone. The series has been named "Amulets & Magick" Saga. Each book named after a fictional flower and (secret) turning point in the story.  
The first book is entitled "The Midnight Lily".

**2- New Name chosen for Amu's Character?**  
*Amu's character has been named…'Solstice Lyre'. I think it's musical and meaningful just enough for her character.

**3- New Name chosen for Ikuto's Character?**  
*Ikuto's character has been named Ashlin Valentine. I don't want to bore you with the reason behind it but I will tell you I pictured him having some hair…

**4- I was thinking about making 'Amu's hair purple but I don't know yet. So what color should she have?**  
*'Amu's hair is black however one of her abilities that is shown right away is 'Empathic Hair' so her hair changes colors based on her emotions.

**6- In the series version, the scene when they were children never happens (Chapters 1 and 2) how do you feel about that?**  
* No this scene doesn't happen, mostly because they don't meet that way but I will try to have some childhood scenes in the series (not gonna promise this for 'The Midnight Lily' though) because it is important to the backstory of many characters in the story.

**7- Should Mizuki Moon continue to be a part of the storyline?**  
*Mizuki Moon is still not a part of the storyline…

**8- Nanako (The Bitch) also is being renamed but I can't choose between Seina Yuuki or Zara Yuuki, which one?**  
* Originally I had picked Zahara if you remember but this has changed. Same thing with Utau's character who was named Seina.  
Nanako's character has been split into two different women, for a few reasons, most important being one of them is very passive while the other is not and being passive could really be surprising to those who don't know 'she's against them.  
_"Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel…" –Unknown  
_  
Utau's character's name has been changed to Amethyst, nicknamed 'Ame'. As I write about her she has become quite an 'Ice Queen with the heart of gold'-somewhat like her brother. :)

**9- I have the idea of the making the series darker in theme but overall the same as the story but again I'm not so sure about it because if I do that than the legend would play a bigger part in the storyline then Mizuki Moon would. So should I stay within the music, love, and drama or should I go ahead and dive more into the legend OR find a way to keep the music as a part of the story?**

*Many things have changed from the fanfic to the series however I have found a way to keep some of the favorite parts into the plot. We are diving more into the legend but not in the same way as before. It will be somewhat dark in some places but for the most part drama, romance, and fantasy are the main parts of the series.

Also any insight on what you look forward to in this…'crossover' then let me know. I'm always open to suggestions.

* * *

Now Questions I have for you!

**1: Prologue- with the legend being such a major part of the whole thing should I keep the prologue that you see in 'Night and Day's Moon' that tells a little about the legend? (Not the exact same one of course.)**

**2: Would you prefer this to be told in first person and be in both 'Amu' and 'Ikuto's POV or be in third person unlimited?**

**3: Would you prefer the setting for this story be more within realistic means (Like how "Mortal Instruments" has a world within a world-Everyone is a part of the real world) or A new world (Like in "Graceling" or "The Grisha Trilogy")?  
**_*I've been going back at forth between being set in 'inner' Seattle or its own Realm within._

**4: I like Greek Mythology as well Japanese Mythology, so I'm mixing them but of course being a Japanese 'Otaku' :) -the Japanese Mythology will be the center point. What do you think about this idea?**

**5: I will be needing a group of beta readers would any of you be interested? If so just private message me**.

Thanks!  
Please answer me back. The faster I get answer the quicker I can start re-editing somethings.

~_Saki/Chelle_

_P.S. I'm working on 'Broken Wings' now so it should be uploaded by next week sometime unless something comes up._


End file.
